Harry Potter and the Animagi
by pheonixelemental
Summary: Harry's 5th year has already started weird, first with the odd dream and then the strange events. What next? will be a RH and HOC. May be more if I decide.It IS an AU. THIS IS A DEAD FIC YOU CAN REVIEW BUT I WONT BE UPDATING UNLESS ITS AN OVERHAUL!
1. Letters and a Dream

EDIT2 - (scavanges book shelf for Chamber of Secrets book; flips to The Duelling Club; skims end of chapter) AHA. Thanks to the brilliant AnthonyR who notice the mistakes of Maxime, and Parselmouth I have now updated the chapters that have those in them. So thank you again AnthonyR. Talk to you all soon. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter.  
  
EDIT – ok I decided to rewrite some stuff, and review so I can start writing this again. I am sorry to all those who have been reading and enjoying this story. I have been having a hard 6 months, but next week is my last week of school, and then I'm off for summer (though I will probably be in summer school) anyway I'll hopefully be writing again. I've been really slack on this and again I'm sorry but shit happens. Well anyway. So you may want to reread this for little changes. The biggest one is in chapter 7 I believe but other than that not much different. Enjoy all those just joining this story. -Hi all, hope you're ready for some interesting Harry Potter. Well let me tell you now, I'm weird, my friends are weird, and if you're not weird you may have problems at times understanding this story. If so, please tell me and I'll try and clarify. Now down to business.

Disclaimer: I do **_NOT_** own anything that is JKR's, lovely wonderful writer as she is, I am definitely not her, so please don't sue me for anything that is obviously not mine... Now if you see something that belongs to one of my friends I will probably tell you in advance.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

((Parselmouth))

- Me ranting and raving-

(movements) or movements

-If there is something I forgot please inform me with a, that's right, REVIEW...

-Also on a review notice, I don't care if you send me flames. Personally I find them hilarious; and I won't waste a second to share them with my friends who are also on Fan Fiction and Fiction Press. So do what you will. I did not tell you to read this fic.

**Chapter 1: Letters and a Dream**

The sound of paws rhythmically padding through leaves resounded around him as he started running in the same direction. All four paws rhythmically hitting the gum leaves as he ran with a speed unknown to humans. Soon he caught up with a gorgeous auburn fox running through the trees. The fox stopped at a small river. He watched as it took some water and then turned and looked at him. He slowly cantered towards the edge. The fox looked unperturbed and just sat there watching him. When he got there he saw the full moon's light reflecting off the surface. He leant over the water to take a much-needed drink when he saw his reflection.

He jumped in surprise and nearly fell in the water had the fox not pushed his left side into a balanced position again. He looked at the fox and nodded his thanks, and then went slowly back to the water. The reflection was definitely not what he was expecting; looking back at him through bright green eyes was a black wolf. Pitch black fur, looking slightly ruffled. He didn't see his scar and was grateful. He turned back to the fox that looked stunningly beautiful. Its fur wasn't just auburn, but had brown and gold too. The fox lifted its eyes and he began to drown in golden brown eyes, the pupil was outlined gracefully in a gray line giving them a pooling affect.

He opened his mouth to talk, forgetting he was a wolf, when he noticed a snake slithering up the fox's body to its neck and a hawk standing silently next to it. But these weren't ordinary animals, the hawk was slightly larger than a normal bird and was burgundy with black feathers. The snake had black scales with blood red outlining them, it was about 8 ft long. Suddenly, the snake began to hiss and he heard "He's coming for you Harry. Get prepared."

Harry woke up gasping for breath. His scar twinging with pain after the sudden intensity. Harry sat up and looked at the clock, it read 5 AM. He sighed, got up and quickly wrote down what he had just seen on a piece of parchment. He decided not to send it to Dumbledore, because it really had nothing to do with Voldemort. 'Probably just a dream induced by a feeling Voldemort is having or something,' Harry thought irritably. 'Who would have thought Voldemort would have any romantic feelings in him.'

He looked around his room and saw a pile of packages on his desk and realized he was now 15. He looked at the letter on top. The green ink indicated it was his school letter. 'Odd it seems thicker,' Harry thought quizzically as he placed it aside. The next one had Ron's chicken scratch telling him whom had sent it. He opened the letter and carefully read guessing every so often.

_Hey Mate, hope you like this. I saw it and it just screamed your name. Maybe we'll see you soon. Mum's been talking to Dumbledore and I think he is finally starting to give in. Well talk to you later Mate. Hopefully it will be in person._

_Ron_

_Oh Fred and George added something but they wouldn't tell me what._

Harry put the letter aside and tore into the package. It was a book, Get to Know Your Animagus. There was also a small bag with WWW written all over it. Harry picked it up and opened it hoping it wouldn't explode. Instead he found some of the jokes WWW had already come out with and a letter. He picked up the letter. It read:

_Hello Harry_

_Hope you enjoy these, and don't worry there will be plenty more where these came from._

_Your business partners,_

Fred and George Weasley

_WWW_

Harry decided to save the pranks for later. 'Never know when a joke will be needed,' Harry thought happily as he picked up Ron's gift again and took a look at the table of contents. It was about what you have to do if you're an animagus. He put it with the letter thinking he would read it later. The next letter had Sirius's scrawl on it. Harry tore into it and read quickly, since he hadn't heard from him for a while.

_Hey Harry sorry this is so short, but you'll be hearing from me really soon so don't worry. Don't open the package until __midnight__ tomorrow. You'll see when you open it. Enjoy and don't worry the rest will come later. Anyway I'll talk to you later._

_Sirius_

Confused Harry put the gift aside. The next letter had Hermione's neat cursive. He opened the letter and read through all the updates in her life. 'Went to visit some relatives. Had a great time seeing cousins. Can't wait to be back. Hopefully see you at Ron's. Visiting him for August after returning home.'

_Hopefully you'll enjoy this. Maybe get your mind off the awful Dursley's. Tell me if you like it._

_Hermione_

_PS Maybe you'll learn it now, and stop bugging me about it all the time._

Harry ripped open the paper to find... Hogwarts: A History. Harry nearly laughed out loud. It was such a 'Mionish gift. He put it with Ron's gift thinking he'd read it once to satisfy Hermione. The last package was obviously Hagrid's with barely a glance he broke the seal of the letter hoping for an update on his mission with the giants.

(Think Hagrid's accent)

_Hello Harry_

_Hope your summer's going well. Dursley's treating you good? Me and Maxime are having a great time in France right now. But I'll tell you about that when we're back at school. Hope it tasted good Maxine made it. See you later Harry._

_Hagrid___

Harry opened the box to find homemade fudge. It looked and smelled edible (for once). He took a piece and decided to open his school letter and then go to breakfast. The fudge was almost as good as Mrs. Weasley's. The first page was the normal Booklist, there was only one new book; The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5. But the next page was different. 'This must have been the extra thickness,' Harry thought as he started to plow through the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

I hope your summer has been tolerable. (at this Harry snorted) Mrs. Weasley has been asking if you could go to visit them. At this moment I am still contemplating the idea, but it may happen so keep your hopes up. During this school year I have deemed it necessary that you take Occlumacy, how to stop someone from 'reading your mind' if you would. Don't worry it will be better explained to you during the year. But because of these lessons you will be unable to participate in prefect duties. I am very sorry, but Occlumacy is very important. It may stop you from having any more Voldemort induced dreams. You will still be able to participate in Quiddich, but all three I believe is just too much to put on one student as well as studies. Particularly since O.W.L.'s are this year. So enjoy the rest of your summer. Be careful.

Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards.)

'Well that was a little odd,' Harry thought. 'I wonder who got the male prefect duties? I mean Hermione is the only one to get the female.' With these thoughts on mind, as well as who was going to teach him Occlumacy? How hard is it? Will anyone else be taking it with me? Harry got dressed and headed off to make breakfast for the Dursley's.

-Well that's chapter 1. Hope you like what I have so far. I'm nearly done with chapter 2, and if this one didn't make sense chapter 2 will explain most of it. Well that's what my friends said anyway. Talk to you soon.

Pheonix Elemental


	2. Chores and a Surprise

-!Hola! How are my fans? OK so I have almost no fans; but that's not the point. Thank you Illucia and cieronian for reviewing me, and oh yeah thanks Mare na Var, even though I can just talk to you at school. Shijin no Yoake if you want me to review you... you have to return the favor. THE SERPENT GUARDIAN BETTER GET HER ASS ON THE COMPUTER AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO READ ANY MORE OF THIS STORY. OK so now I've finished ranting at my friends.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

((Parselmouth)) –I think that is how you spell it. I can't be bothered to find it. Someone tell me if I'm spelling it wrong. Actually tell me if I'm spelling anything wrong. Cause while I'll look up things I know I've spelt wrong, I won't look up things I think are right. Anyway, I'm ranting about my horrible spelling. Enjoy this chapter. The next one will be up when someone reviews. HOPEFULLY I'm telling you it takes longer to type it for me that to writing only cause I can't find time; and I'm ranting again. Quick shut me up before this goes over 2 pages... oops too late. Well here it is.

Chapter 2 – Chores and a Surprise 

Harry placed the last plate on the table just as everyone came down for breakfast. Petunia, Dudley and Vernon all sat down and ignored Harry; who didn't mind one bit. Harry quickly ate his measly breakfast (which he had made larger earlier when cooking the food) and tried to get away before he got anymore chores, but Petunia was waiting for this.

"Where do you think you are going?" Petunia said in her annoying voice.

"Er..." He never got a chance to answer though because she immediately gave him 10 hard long jobs to do out in the heat by dinner.

"I expect these to be done by the time I am home. Don't you go being lazy around my house. I have kept you alive out of courtesy and I expect respect!" Vernon yelled furiously.

Harry looked slightly surprised at how he was reacting, but decided to nod and slowly back away. He wanted to smile just to see the reaction but thought he'd probably get yelled at some more so thought against it. He finally made it out of the kitchen. As he was walking towards the door he briefly thought over the chores he had to do.

'Hm paint the fence, paint the garage door, clean the garage out, trim the hedges, mow the lawn, pull the weeds, wash the car, then wax the car, sweep the pavement, wash the window for both stories; not as bad as the day before. Well better get working.' Harry thought grudgingly as he began painting.

It only took him an hour and a half to paint the fence and garage door. Cleaning the garage didn't take too long either, because he only cleaned it last week. Harry took pride in trimming the hedge in a perfect figure of Dudley, short and wide. The mowing didn't take all that long, only because he knew the secret technique, and was getting a lot stronger this summer. Harry had already pulled the weeds twice this week so he decided it didn't need to be done yet again. Sweeping only took 15 minutes, because number 4 Privet Drive didn't have much pavement in the first place.

By this time Harry was extremely thirsty and decided he needed a break. So after gulping down a large glass of water and then getting another, Harry sat down and slowly sipped the refreshing liquid. Petunia had left an hour ago to get groceries and chat with some friends. Dudley had vanished into his room after breakfast. 'Probably reading porn or something,' Harry thought as he got up and made a quick sandwich. Once he had finished with his short break he went back outside to wash the car and windows. It had gone from cool to warm to stifling.

Harry was glad he had left the water chores till last. While he was washing the car he 'accidentally' got drenched in water every 15 minutes. After he finished shining the car the only thing he had left were the windows. Harry went to the garden shed for the ladder. When he opened the door he heard a hiss. Searching with his eyes he checked to see if it was just his imagination, but when he went to take the ladder out he saw a very odd yet somehow familiar looking long snake around one side.

((Took you long enough to come get thisss)) the snake hisses in a voice he had definitely heard before.

((You were in my dream)) as realization dawned on him.

((Yesss)) the feminine voice answered.

((But where are the fox and the hawk?))

((You will sssee them sssoon, but they are... preoccupied at the presssent.))

Harry looked at the snake before asking. ((Ssso why are you here?)) Sounding slightly confused in the process.

((You will find out in time, but for now you ssshould finisssh your choresss. You are nearly done I presssume.))

((How did you know I... never mind I don't think I want to know.))

((I will tell you later don't worry.))

((OK ssso do you want me to take you inssside?))

((Yessss could I ssstay in your room for a while? It isss too bright out here.)) Harry confused at the answer leaned down and let her slither around his arm, shoulders, and wrap around his waist twice. Harry walked quickly to his room just missing being seen by Dudley as he emerged to get lunch, as Harry presumed.

((Ssso what is your name?)) Harry asked as she uncurled herself from his body.

((You will find out tonight. Do not worry yourssself about it until then.)) She hissed as she curled up in a comfortable place on his bed. ((But for now you may just call me Ssserpent.))

((OK, I will be back in an hour or ssso.)) Harry said as he stood again and got the ladder form down stairs to wash the windows.

-Sooooo what do you think? This is actually what one of my friends is like in person. Anyway, I know short. But the next one will be up soon. Now I know I'm waiting for someone to review in particular... cough Wynnlylei cough but I'll take anyone. Please review if you read this. I like the comments, good and bad. They keep my humor up. Anyway talk to you all later.


	3. Animals!

EDIT: - Hey guys I was writing the next chapter when I realized I'd put something in here that didn't belong. It's not really anything important, but it makes some characters make more sense. Well I'm in the process of writing the next chapter don't give up.

- Hey guys, thanks Mare na Var you were the first to review (no surprise there). OK I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update sooner. I was going to and then I went shopping, then I had homework, then I had waterpolo, then I had more homework. Do you get the idea? Anyway thanks for waiting. I'll have the next one up hopefully in the next few days, but it's not writing it that's the problems it is typing it. Well, OK this one may get a bit confusing. Tell me if you have no idea what I'm talking about. Just so you know these characters are actually based off people I know.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

((Parselmouth))

::Hawk::

Cat

- OK so you won't understand the later two until you read the chapter. But this way you know ahead of schedule... here you go, Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Animals!**

After Harry finished washing the windows and cleaning up any mess left behind, he almost ran up the stairs. He went into the bathroom and took a quick shower then returned to his room with just a towel around his waist. -DROOL- He closed the door and walked over to his closet to remove clothes when he heard a hissing that sounded awfully like a stifled laugh. Harry turned around to see 'Serpent' with her head under the bed sheets. Harry shrugged and quickly dressed. Once he was done and was combing his hair with his fingers. He turned back to the bed to find 'Serpent' looking at him.

((What?)) He hissed when she didn't release his eye.

((Jussst tesssting.)) Serpent hissed back with a look of mirth in her eye. Suddenly something slammed into the window behind Harry. Serpent began laughing. Harry opened the window quickly to see what had happened.

'Was that Pig?' Harry thought as he looked around. Finally he looked down. On the ground was a black and burgundy feathered bird. Serpent stopped laughing long enough to ask to be picked up to see. Harry complied and took her to the window. The bird was still on the ground twitching.

((I think we need to go down there.)) Serpent said after laughing a bit more, ((Ssshe isss a friend of mine.))

((Err... sssure.)) Harry put his shoes on and headed down the stairs with Serpent wrapped around him under his shirt so Petunia wouldn't see her and freak. ((Hey ssstop moving, I'm ticklisssh.)) Harry hissed quietly.

((Sssorry, but you're warm.)) Serpent hissed into his ear.

((Fine, but if I ssstart laughing Petunia will get sssussspiccciousss. –Suspicious for those having trouble reading this, anyway- Ssso you may wisssh to ssstop.)) Harry hissed when he reached the bottom of the staircase. Serpent became still after that until Harry was outside then she stuck her head out from under Harry's oversized shirt.

((Skye are you OK? snicker)) Serpent called. Harry looked at her thinking, 'How can a hawk understand a snake?'

::Arg.:: the hawk trilled quietly. ::How do you think I am?::

"Wait, how come I can understand you?" Harry asked confused.

::I don't really know either but maybe Dumbledore knows. Oops I shouldn't have said that.:: the hawk said still sounding slightly groggy.

"What do you mean ask Dumbledore, how do you know him? Did he send you to me for a reason? What... I... arg I'm so confused. First Sirius then you, points to Serpent who has slide down next to the hawk and seemed to be in some sort of concentration now this. Can't someone just tell me a straight answer? Like why did I have that weird dream for starters," Harry yelled quietly, and getting angrier by the minute.

::I'm sorry Harry, but you will know the truth in, approximately four hours. At midnight.::

"Thank you that was really helpful," Harry said sarcastically, "and what is Serpent doing?" the hawk looked up at the snake who was still leaning over her with a concentrated look on her face.

The hawk got an odd look on her face like she was having a conversation.

::She's healing my wing, I sprained it in the fall.::

"OK... if you're injured you can stay in my room. I don't think Hedwig would mind much." At this the hawk giggled.

::Thank you, 'Serpent' should be done in a moment, but I'll still need to rest for a while.:: At that Serpent seemed to come out of her trance and the hawk stood up.

((That better 'Ssskye'?))

::snicker I can't believe you got him to call you Serpent. You've been trying for a long time too. I mean even Shrap -I hope I spelt that right you guys...- never called you Serpent with out... persuation.::

((Yeah well 'Ssskye', where'sss 'Luna' and 'Pheonixxx'?))

::They should be here any moment.:: Harry was watching the conversation in interest and finally spoke up.

"What are you talking, about? Who's Luna and Pheonix?" Harry asked getting confused again.

((There isss one. Luna!)) Serpent said louder to get what seemed to be a shadow walking towards them. Harry wouldn't have seen it if it hadn't been for the white star on the object. Finally an ebony black cat stepped into the back door's light.

Finally, heesh it took me forever to get passed... oh hey Harry, Luna said. You look a bit confused.

::That's stating the obvious.:: Skye said sarcastically.

((Luna were'sss 'Phoenixxx'?))

The last time I saw her she said she was working today. Luna said thoughtfully.

((Do you think she will be here later?))

Guess we'll find out.

((You ssshould probably go in or you'll missss dinner, and your Uncle issss going to be home in five minutesss.))

((How did you... no I know the anssswer.)) Harry said ((Are you going to be OK?))

::We will be fine, but could you open your window for us?::

"Yeah sure; but if I find everything messed up, I don't care if you have the answer to the meaning of life I will not be responsible for my actions." Harry said sounding dark and foreboding.

You don't know Serpent very well.

::By the time your back she'll have everything organized alphabetically and colour coded.::

((Yesss, yesss we all now my odd habits. Now Harry unlesss you're not hungry _I_ would get inssside right now)) At this Harry's stomach growled. He quickly left and ran up to his room, leaving the odd assortment of animals, to open his window and then back down stairs just as Vernon arrived home.


	4. A Sudden Surprise!

-All right I finally have enough time to do this. OK new plan for updating. I'll most likely only update on weekends, unless I get bored during the week. But anyway, the next two will be a bit short, but I'll try for some longer ones later. I may post chapter 5 this weekend as well, but only if you all review... so I'd like to dedicate this chappy and the next to all my friends who are reading this and helping me out with descriptions and stuff. AND WYNNLYLEI if you don't review me soon I will be VERY pissed at you and you know it!!!!! OK I've ranted. Hope you enjoy Chapter 4.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

((Parselmouth))

::Hawk::

Cat

Chapter 4 – A Sudden Surprise!

After listening to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon talk constantly about their "Dinky DiddyDums" being so popular, because he was with his friends more often then at home. 'He's probably smoking or vandalizing some more property,' Harry thought as he quickly ate his measly meal. When he was done he washed his plate and walked quickly out of the kitchen hoping that the conversation the two were now having about how Mrs. Figg had talked to Aunt Petunia about saving her geraniums, which were "just wilting in this terrible heat". But Uncle Vernon saw him , "Where do you think you are going?"

"Er... My room," Harry said in a slightly defiant voice.

"Why, may I ask, are there streak marks on my car?" Vernon asked starting to turn purple in his prunish manner.

"Well there isn't, and if there are you're seeing things." At that Harry turned and walked quickly up the stairs. He stopped at his door preparing himself for a mess. He turned the door knob and stood there gapping like a fish.

((Hello Harry.)) Serpent said as she placed the last shirt back into his closet with her tail.

((What... What... What did you do?))

::Flies. Harry, Flies:: Skye said reading his potions book from 1st year.

How was dinner? Luna asked as she read his Transfiguration book from 1st year.

((Ah, that isss sssoo much better.)) Serpent said as she slithered over to his 3rd year Divination book.

"What happened to my room?" Harry asked still in shock but deciding it best to close the door.

::Well, Serpent couldn't stand the mess and so she well, in a word went crazy.:: Skye said while still reading.

So she cleaned up your room, then opened your closet.

((Alright, alright ssso I colour coded your clothesss. What do you exxxpect from me when they are all over the placcce?))

((OoooK, ssso... wait how can you read?))

::Harry, take a good look at us. Do we look like _normal_ animals to you?:: Skye asked sarcastically.

Harry looked at them, and thought 'Well, a snake with black scales outlined in blood red and interesting silver eyes that seem to change as light is reflected off of them. A hawk with burgundy, brown and black feathers in random places and violet eyes with baby blue star bursts. Finally a youngish looking cat with glossy black, ebony fur with a pure white star on her chest and green lamp like eyes. I guess they're right.' "OK so you're not normal then what are you?"

Can we just tell him? Luna asked. It would make this a lot easier later.

::What about Phoenix?::

I don't know. Is there any way we could contact her?

((NO, I don't think there... Harry, Harry are you ok?)) Harry had been looking on in interest until suddenly he had grabbed his scar and started to silently scream.

((Quick lay him down and lock the door. Guessss we won't be able to tell him before midnight.)) Serpent said matter of factly as she suddenly transformed into a tallish woman with light muscles, beautifully pale skin, mid-thigh ebony hair, and blue/green tinted, silver eyes. She had a nice black cloak on, a pair of black pants, a plain blood red shirt and black leather ankle boots. 'Serpent' walked quickly over to the door and waved her hand infront of it. You could hear a distinct click as the door locked. Then turned to see Luna and Skye had also transformed to a human form suddenly.

Where 'Skye' had been there was a lithe woman with shoulder length burgundy hair, pale skin, and grey lavender eyes; she was about the same height as 'Serpent'. She had calf-high black leather boots, black pants, a low cut sleeveless gold shirt, which showed off the tribal tattoo on her chest right along her collar bone; but nothing else really, and a mid-thigh black leather jacket.

Where 'Luna' had been was a woman with light muscles, who was about mid-height, knee length light blue hair with dark blue bangs and tips, and blue eyes with silver flecks splattered in them. They were giving a look that said she was not a weakling. She was wearing black leather calf-high boots, with black pants, a high necked sleeveless top in forest green, and a black leather vest that went to her ankles. On her right shoulder a white rose outlined in blood red stood out like a sore thumb on her light tan skin.

The two stepped up to the now limp body of Harry on the floor and began to lift him up. "Man is he light, what the hell have the Dursley's been feeding him? Dirt?" Skye said as she lifted him by his arms.

"He didn't even get to open his present," Luna said in a slightly whiny voice. After Harry was on his 'comfortable' bed in the corner.

"I'm sure he'll live. He'll open it tomorrow, after he's talked to them. You and I both know this is more important than Sirius' 'present'," Serpent said in a 'Mionish voice

-Well hope you like. Damn my neck hurts... If and only if I get an onslaught of reviews hint hint nudge nudge wink wink then I will update the fifth chapter which I have done and am typing tonight. Talk to you all later. Please review I like to hear from my audience. Even if it is only "good job" or "you stink" thanks.


	5. The Vision

-Here are my replies to some reviews.  
  
TuxedoMac-Thank you, thank you. bows I know you have no idea what is going on. That is the whole point. I'm tired of predictable stories. Me and my friends, Mare na Var, The Serpent Guardian/Wynnlylei, and Shijin no Yoake, have 'teamed up' to confuse the heck out of everyone. If you don't believe me try and talk coherently with us at lunch or on the Internet... we even have our own language (which everyone really has, but we came up with stuff for) called Inamish and me and Mare na Var made two computer programs for it. Beginners and Advanced Inamish, great times, having all our friends add to it. Disturbed, that's a new one, I've had strange, odd, crazy (which is curable), insane (which isn't), and weird. Er... ok I don't think I forgot say no more, cause that would be the American way of saying it and I'm Australian... unfortunately living in America... anyway no it is definitely hint hint nudge nudge wink wink nothing more nothing less. Say it out loud it makes sense... well anyway thanks for the review. You probably stopped reading this at Inamish, cause I'm confuzzling you. So go on and read this chapter. It gets REALLY interesting in this one...  
  
The Serpent Guardian – thanks FOR FINALLY REVIEWING PROPARLY!!!!!!!!!!!!! And you better update in the near future or I'll have to stand over you while you type... talk to you tomorrow.  
  
Evil Muhahahaha- Love the name, thanks for the review, every little thing counts. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Michelle – thanks for the review, its not that I don't know grammar and spelling, it's just that I can't be bothered to get a beta. Thanks anyway.  
  
Mare na Var – WOULD YOU ONCE WRITE A PROPER REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whatever, thanks anyway. Just means that you are at least reading my stuff. Talk to you tomorrow.  
  
Makotochi – thanks for the review, hope you like this one. You and everyone else may get a bit confused...  
  
Starlight Charm – Well actually they are my friends... but I made them into animagi. It will get explained as the story continues. I'm actually writing one of the harder chapters where I explain what is happening... you'll find out when you read. Hope you like.  
  
bloodthirstypigion - whistles 'inconspicuously' maybe... well actually I'm not sure. I may but the next chapter gets interesting, as you'll see at the end of this one.  
  
-Well there you are. I'm typing this up at 10 to 12 so if I mess up, sorry. Well hope you enjoy, and this I dedicate to TuxedoMac for being the first to review my story after chapter 4 was only being up for...3 hours. Enjoy chapter 5, teehee.  
  
Chapter 5 – The Vision Harry POV  
  
Harry was watching in fascination as the three animals talked. 'It's almost as if they have been friends for life or something,' when his scar twinged. His skin ripped up into fiery shreds as he silently screamed in pain. His head practically ripped open from the pain in his scar.  
  
((Harry, are you alright?)) was all he heard before a second wave of pain hit him and he fainted into blissful unconsciousness.  
  
The soothing blackness was disturbed when he landed on hard, slippery rocks. After nearly falling flat on his face Harry found his balance and looked around. He was standing on a cliff infront of a dark and gloomy castle. Then, as if he apparated, he was inside the building and looked at the last thing on Earth that he wanted to see... 20 dementors standing in all their glory before the one and only, Voldemort. He looked every bit as much like what he remembered from every nightmare he had had since June and a feeling of dread that had been building in him all summer now reared its ugly head. He could feel the dark magic rolling off Voldemort in thick, opaque waves. The dementors were sucking away at this like it was a feast behind glass hoping for their crumb.  
  
Harry could hear the noise of their raspy breathes being sucked through what they called a mouth. He started to feel numb and his breath came out as mist. But the voice of his mother that he usually heard did not come like usual, 'Probably cause I'm looking through Voldemort,' Harry thought as he tried to make sense of the scene before him. Voldemort opened his mouth to say something when Harry collapsed to the cold stone floor, which became a black void when Harry's body began to convulse with pain. He opened his mouth to scream, when suddenly it was all gone.  
  
He opened his eyes expecting Voldemort to be standing over him, laughing at his weakness but instead found a different scene. It seemed as though he was back in the Gryffindor common room. There was a warm fire roaring in the large fireplace and three comfy, deep chairs surrounding it. Harry was on the stone floor a few feet from the said area. He was wearing the clothes he had been wearing when he had fainted. 'Wow, OK, where am I?' Harry thought as he slowly sat up, wincing when he knocked his hand against his scar. He brought his hand back and saw blood. "Fuck," Harry said a little too loud; the sound reverberated around the quiet room.  
  
"Oye, watch your language mister," a strangely familiar voice said with a hint of humor behind him. Harry whipped his head around and started to dig for his wand, when he realized he didn't have it. What he saw next nearly made him faint again.  
  
There behind him, was his mother and father. His mother was beautifully clothed in a plain, deep forest green dress that pooled at her feet and matched her eyes. His father was wearing soft, sheep skin pants and at the sight of what was attached to his shirtless chest Harry's mouth dropped.  
  
-BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH cough cough Yes I know I'm evil. Dodges objects being thrown Sorry you guys, but I had to. The voices in my head said 'Leave them and see how they like it' I've read sooo many stories with cliffies... that and the next chapter is going to take a while to write. Hopefully it will be up by this weekend. HAPPY HALLOWEEN, to all whom are aware. OK, so review and guess what is on James' back. If someone, OTHER THAN MY CLOSE FRIENDS, can guess it, I'll have you make a brief appearance in my story. Talk to you later. DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!! (Damn my author's notes are longer than my fic at the moment) wipes sweat from forehead whhhhoooo 


	6. Knowledge?

-YAYAYAYAYAY I finally had enough time to update. Again I'm sorry for not doing so earlier. But I promise to put chapter 7 up this weekend. Anyway, I'd like to thank my reviewers.  
  
Hermionegreen – Thanks. blush I didn't think that this many people would enjoy my fic. Well, you'll find out who the animagi are in the 7th chapter or the 8th depending on my mood.  
  
TuxedoMac- Hey, pretty cool. Do you want me to email you or you to email me? Well, can't wait. I want to add it to my Inamish program I have. My teacher will love it. Oh, I love Monty Python by the way. Have you seen The Meaning of Life? That is the best I have to say, along with The Holy Grail and the rabbit (with the teeth). Talk to ya laters.  
  
Serpent- you are annoying sometimes. I tell you to review me for a week and a half... a week and a half and all I get is a measly two lines. You are evil! AND WHY WERE YOU NOT AT SCHOOL TODAY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? You missed Luna falling on her face.  
  
Mare na Var- I'm telling you right now, if you do it I will hit you tomorrow.  
  
Good luck to all those with stories and AmethystStar I have reviewed you, but under a different name. My other name is h2opologal... if that helps, anyhoo. PLEASE PLEASE UPDATE your fic. It's really good. Talk to you then.  
  
I would like to dedicate this fic to TuxedoMac for the Smurf language, and my friends who are giving me excellent ideas. Particularly The Serpent Guardian, who helped me with the history part. Thanks guys and don't worry, I'll update soon.  
  
Chapter 6 – Knowledge?  
  
'Wings! My father has black feathered wings!' Harry thought incredulously, as he continued to gap like a fish out of water. His father chuckled at the look on his son's face. He had gone from surprise to blank in 5 milliseconds, and he knew why.  
  
"B...B...But how?" Harry asked when he finally got his voice back.  
  
"Well Harry, that's why we brought you here," Lily said in her strong, sweet voice. "So we can tell you about your... inheritance."  
  
"In...Inheritance? But I already have my vault and your cloak. What else could you give me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well as you know, most people don't exactly have a twelve foot wing span connected to their shoulders, Harry," James said in a suave, masculine voice.  
  
"Er... well no. Is this the inheritance you're talking about? My heritage." Harry asked sounding less confused and more curious.  
  
"Well, why don't we all sit and we'll talk about it," Lily said, gesturing towards the chairs. Harry turned and sat on the couch –I know I said there was three chairs but too bad I'm changing it.- Lily sat next to him and immediately engulfed him in a hug. "Oh I missed you so, so much Harry," Lily whispered into his hair.  
  
"So did I," Harry said his voice muffled through Lily's shoulder.  
  
After a minute, James made himself known by clearing his throat. "Son." Harry stood up, after extricating himself from his mothers' grip and walked over to his father.  
  
Harry stood in front of him for a moment, before collapsing into a hug and mumbling, "Dad!" into his shoulder. James held his son tightly to his chest. Finally they let go and Harry walked back to his mother, who had him again in a tight hug.  
  
"Well, I guess we can begin now," James said. "There once was a man from Nantucket..."  
  
"James!" Lily interrupted in a warning tone. "We don't have time for your jokes."  
  
"Yes dear," James said a grin playing out on his face. Harry looked at the two with amusement written all over his own face.  
  
"Well as you can see I'm not exactly normal. It goes back only a few generations to your great, great, great, great Grandparents: Prince Van and Princess Hitomi of the Atlantian race. My family never knew exactly how they meet and how they ended up on Earth, but they did know they came from a different planet created by the Atlantians, called Gaia. Their son was a wizard. His parents found that it was impossible for him to well... 'release' his wings. But they knew he had them. So they created a way for him to do it. They gave him a staff," James took something out of his pocket.  
  
He opened his hand and showed Harry. It was a thin silver necklace; a stag made of dulled silver with brown gems for eyes. It was beautifully etched with great detail. James mumbled something Harry didn't catch. "This staff," James said, suddenly a staff materialized out of one of the dark brown jewels. The staff itself had runes written all over its grey coloured wood. The most intriguing part was the stone on the end, which was a glowing brown in colour and seemed to have something wandering around in its depths. Harry took a closer look and saw, again, a stag. Harry looked up and realized he had been gaping at the object; his father had an amused look plastered to his face.  
  
"This staff," he twirled it around, "has been past down since then. Once the child was old enough, the parent would give them the staff. The necklace is the key to your wings. The staff just gives you the control in the first few years, but it's a great weapon when in need. Now it belongs to you," Harry looked at James, stood and moved infront of him. He put his hand out to receive the heirloom. James placed it into his waiting hand.  
  
There was a blinding white flash that quickly turned emerald green. Harry looked at the staff once he regained his vision, his eyes widened in astonishment. The staff had changed dramatically. Instead of the greyish wood, it was now a dark holly wood colour –teehee Hollywood get it? OK, I'm bored...- and the stone at the end was glowing emerald green. He took a closer look to see what was moving in it and saw a wolf, an ebony black wolf with emerald eyes.  
  
'It looks just like the dream,' Harry thought as realization struck him.  
  
"Wonderful," James said a look of delight splattered to his face. "Now, for the interesting parts. Touch the stone for your necklace encasement and then we can see your wings." Lily had been looking on with interest from the couch, but now stood next to her husband. Harry looked at them, smiled, and grabbed the stone. The next thing he knew he was on his back and opening his eyes to see familiar worried emerald green eyes, so similar to his own, staring back. The face moved back and he could see the lips moving, but couldn't hear what she was saying.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a wolf's howl and then, "Harry! Harry, can you hear me? HARRY!" Lily was all but shouting into her only son's ears to get him to hear her.  
  
"What happened?" he croaked out finally. Lily was so relieved, she swept him into a motherly hug and squeezed him securely. "What happened?" he repeated when she had released him.  
  
"You grabbed the stone and flew about 10 feet backwards," Lily said kissing him on the forehead, just above his scar. Harry looked at his father confused.  
  
"I don't know what happened, it didn't happen with me. I grabbed the stone and my necklace appeared in my hand. I... I don't understand," James said, sounding more frustrated by the minute. Harry looked around the staff had disappeared. But when he went to stand up realized he had something clutched in his hand. He opened his hand and his eyes widened to dish size.  
  
-I know another cliffie. Objects being thrown at author Oh no you don't uses cool physic moves and has them fly into outer space HAHAHAHAHAHA one last object: SPLAT ...dang it. OK review me and I'll try and update this weekend. I promise. 


	7. Jewelry and Change

-Hello all, I know I'm a big fat liar. But in repentance for my past bad updating skills, I'll post the other chapters I have written. Sorry about leaving you at that cliffy, but I couldn't help myself and then I started writing and couldn't stop and thought it would be all one chapter, but it is really about three. So I'll post them all hopefully tonight. Enjoy.  
  
Wanderingwolf- you'll find out...  
  
TuxedoMac- Thanks for the smurfish email. That is really good. My friends and I started walking around school saying that and we got all these weird looks. We couldn't figure out why... Cool, I would love to see this twelve- foot wing span of yours... anyhoo thanks.  
  
Lady S- Thank you. blush Sorry again about the cliffy. I'm trying to cut back... hehe. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Aw?Bo?De?- nice name.  
  
Anton – GLARE You are cutting it real close mister. See ya around.  
  
Hermionegreen – Actually, I'm not even sure why at this moment. But all shall be explained in later chapters.  
  
Thanks again for reviewing. Talk to you all laters.  
  
Chapter 7- Jewelry and Change  
  
A wolf was attached to a thin silver chain. The wolf was made of a dark looking metal with the details etched in perfectly and emeralds for eyes. But then he noticed something else. A silver ring with silver vine leaves through the center of the band, except for a single emerald leaf. Harry looked up at his father and asked, "Why do I have a ring as well? I thought I only got a necklace." James confused expression turned to shock.  
  
"But... but that's impossible!" James yelled. "The Prince...my son... hasn't been seen for a century... so proud..." James continued to mumble as Harry stood up and walked back towards the chairs.  
  
"James, stop prattling on and tell us what is happening." Lily said calmly after Harry sat down next to her. James looked up at them and stopped babbling to himself.  
  
"Sorry," James said, while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand –THE SON NECK RUB!!! Sorry Dragonball Z anyhoo- "Er... Well... Hn – teehee I'm on a crossover rant- well I told you that my ancestors were a prince and princess. Well I think... I believe, you are a true heir and the staff recognizes you as such," James said, still looking thoughtful. Harry's mouth had dropped and now he was gapping, while his brain worked furiously thinking of a way to 'unprincify' himself.  
  
"But... I don't want to be a prince," Harry stated flatly after failing in his mission.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, no one will know unless you tell them. But with the title comes extra power and knowledge. You'll start wanting more knowledge and practicals will be a bit easier the more you practice your magic skills. Guess your potions should improve," James said amusedly, while Harry grinned.  
  
Lily looked at her boys and sighed, "Always the prankster." but still smiled gingerly.  
  
"Anyway, you can start to learn a bit of wand-less magic, very fun stuff. Next thing to change will be your looks; though it will take about a week to do it, your body needs to be able to hold your new powers. Don't worry, your not going to shrink any more," James chuckled at the look on Harry's face when he said this. It had gone from interested to furious in less than a second; a new record. "OK, so now we have seen that... show and talked, lets see those wings of yours," James said, a grin firmly planted on his face. His wings still out, but relaxed against his back.  
  
Harry looked surprised, 'Oh I nearly forgot!'  
  
"All right, it will feel a bit odd for a while and you'll have to learn to rebalance. The worst part is you go through shirts so quickly. But other than that you will learn quick. Now flying, that you'll know how to do when the time comes. Don't worry, you won't fall and break your neck. OK, take off your shirt then Harry," James said, his smile growing bigger by the minute.  
  
Harry hesitated. 'What will they think when they see... what if they think I'm weak because of it?' Slowly Harry did as asked. His mother and father gasped at what they saw. Harry had 3 large bruises on his chest and abdomen. Harry was staring at the floor, 'They think I'm weak and a sorry excuse of a son.'  
  
The smiling faces instantly changed to fury, "Who!" Lily asked her voice a low dangerous sound, like a feral cat.  
  
"Uncle... Uncle Vernon," Harry said slowly, still not looking up from his spot on the floor. Lily's eyes light up like a fire. His father came over to Harry briskly. Harry flinched away, his father stopped and slowly held his son in a tight embrace. Harry let two tears run down his face but no more. He refused to cry over the matter. His father rubbed his head and then held him at arms length.  
  
"We still love you and would never hurt you," at that James placed his hand on Harry's chest. Harry's eyes widened when the bruises disappeared. His father pulled him into another bear hug, after they had finished healing. His mother joined them quickly shaking from fury.  
  
"I can't believe they would ever do such a thing," Lily fumed after Harry was released to breathe. "When you get back I want you to owl Dumbledore and tell him immediately about how they are treating you. Tell him I am very disappointed that he hadn't noticed..." Lily ranted on a bit more about irresponsible men.  
  
"Er... how can I tell him you told me?" Harry asked timidly, slowly putting his new ring on.  
  
"Well show him the staff, my boy. He knows what it means. Now you don't have to show him the ring, but either way he will find out eventually," James said still looking agitated. "But let's get to your wings first."  
  
Harry nodded and moved so he had room. "OK, now relax your muscles," Harry went limp while standing. He had learnt to meditate this summer to keep some of the dreams of Cedric away, though it hadn't always worked. "Good now your wings should be here," James placed his hands just below his shoulder blades. He then moved to the left of Harry away from the fire. "Now imagine pushing something through that spot. It will be a little painful like scraping your knee. But the pain will go away with time, so give it a try," James coaxed.  
  
Harry thought for a minute before closing his eyes. He pictured his back, a warm tingly feeling started on his shoulder blades. Then he pictured wings, like his fathers, shooting out. His breath hitched as he felt his wings shoot straight out. He gasped for breath and reached out for balance. He wasn't expecting his back to feel so relieved as if he had finally got a rock out of his shoe.  
  
He experimentally moved his wings; they felt really cramped. He relaxed them, first, flat against his back and then stretched them to full capacity behind him. Next he wrapped them around his body to see what colour they were. The feathers felt soft and warm against his body as he did this. He was slightly disappointed. He had hoped they would be all black like his fathers, but instead they were a silverish white with random ebony black feathers moderately scattered through them.  
  
He looked up to see his mother and father proudly looking at him. His father had one arm around her waist and a wing covering her shoulder protectively. His mother was smiling brightly with shiny green eyes that were on the brink of crying.  
  
"Oh they're beautiful Harry!" she exclaimed her voice full of awe. Harry grinned broadly at her.  
  
"OK Harry, give them a flap and get the cramps out," James said standing out of the way and pulling Lily with him. Harry spread his wings out to the sides after he had turned. Then slowly moved his wings up and down. After about five minutes of this he felt like his wings were completely un- cramped.  
  
"Now the harder part is pulling them back in," James said. He sat Lily down on the couch where she was out of the way. James turned so Harry could see his back. "Now watch closely, I'm only doing this once." Harry watched as the great span of black feathers shuddered, then burst into individual feathers that filtered to the floor. Harry picked one from the air and put it in his pocket. "To make them go away... try making them explode, that's how I think about it. Give it a try and we'll see."  
  
Harry thought for a minute and decided to think about the feathers being released from him like a tree of its leaves. He closed his eyes and thought about the feathers coming off one at a time. Finally he tried the whole lot of them. He fell flat on his face from the loss of the extra balance. He lifted his head and saw his father standing with his mother again.  
  
"Very good job Harry," his father said the amusement almost completely gone from his voice, "You have made us both proud of you over the years and we know you will continue to in the future. We are always watching out for you. Remember that. I know our time has been short, but we must leave you again, son," James said his smile slowly leaving his face.  
  
"I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer, but I'm glad we got to see you." Lily said, tears slowly leaking down her face.  
  
"I love you," Harry said as he ran into their arms, tears soaking his mother's shirt. "I'll miss you," Harry said as he saw the two disappear in his arms. Harry sniffed as he took his necklace in his hand and looked at it closely. "Why do I feel I know what to do with this?" Harry said as he turned the necklace around in his palm. Finally he held his left palm out with the necklace and ring in the center. Then words flew to his mouth, "Kano Eihwaz Sowelu," and the necklace morphed into his staff, but now it was not just the rune incrusted holly wood; now the wood had ivy etched in- between the runes. He looked at the new staff, turning it over and over in his hands trying to make sense of the ancient runes. "I've seen these somewhere. They looked the same. But where, where did I see them before?" He said this trying to place the memory. 'Well I suppose I should try and close this too,' he thought as he held the staff horizontally in his hands. Slowly he ran his right hand over the length of the staff trying to figure out what he had to say. But nothing came so he switched hands and ran it over the same path. Then as it had before the words came to him. Only this time as he said them runes on the staff light up. "Othila Uruz Tyr," Harry spoke in a strong voice as though he had known all along that those were the words to say.  
  
He was startled when he realized that these words came to him so naturally, just like Defense. He looked at the wolf and put the necklace around his neck. Then he replaced his ring 'Wow, this is really getting weird' Harry thought as he looked into the fire. He dropped to his knees in pain, squeezed his eyes shut and screamed for the first time that night.  
  
- Don't worry, I have posted the next chapter, so it technically isn't a cliffy...  
  
– (this is an added AN) if you want to know what these runes actually look like, check out Viking Runes on the Internet. I'm not even going to try and explain what they look like. - 


	8. Explanations Part 1

- Here you go, the next chappy just as I promised. Hope you like. Chapter 8 – Explanations Part 1  
  
The pain was gone in seconds. He was panting, lying on his side in a bed. He felt something curled against his back and something lightly curled over his legs. But he felt no danger; so he slowly opened his eyes to see he was back in his room. He was facing the wall, so he couldn't see anything. He turned slightly and the lightweight of the thing on his legs moved. He turned over so he was facing his room.  
  
The thing he had felt on his back was a black and red blob. He looked down to his legs, there was another black blob, sitting up, next to his knees. He finally realized that he didn't have his glasses on and reached for them on his bedside table. He looked back at the blobs once they were firmly in place and saw that Serpent was starring at him by his back and Luna was 'grinning', if cats could grin.  
  
He heard a soft hooting and looked at his desk, Hedwig was back from hunting, she was asleep in her cage. Skye was sitting on top of her cage also sleeping. But what had caught his eye, was one auburn fox with brown and gold streaks shining from the sun slowly rising in the window behind it. The fox was sitting on his desk chair backwards with its paws on the back of the chair, looking directly at him with golden brown pools. Recognition crossed his face. 'That's the fox from my dream,' Harry thought.  
  
Harry sat up slowly, feeling stiff muscles. The fox turned around on his chair so it was facing Skye. With out saying a word or touching her, Skye woke up with a start, as though someone had yelled at her.  
  
::Wha... What's happening?:: she asked in a sleepy stupor. She looked at Harry, saw that he was awake and said ::Oh.::  
  
((Ssso, now that everyone isss awake.)) Serpent said glancing around the room. ((We can anssswer your quessstionsss.))  
  
Can we show him now? Please? Luna said almost whinally.  
  
"Show me what?" Harry asked, hoping it wasn't more about him.  
  
((Well, before we do that Luna. Thisss, Harry, is Phoenixxx)) Serpent said, pointing with her tail towards the fox whom was now curled up on the end of the bed.  
  
((Hello Phoenixxx.)) Harry said, ((How wasss your journey?))  
  
('It was preferable.') a calm, strong, female voice flitted across his mind.  
  
Harry jumped, "H...How did you do that?" ('Well, do you think a fox can actually talk?') the amused fox thought. Skye chuckled, she had flown across the room and was now sitting between Serpent and Luna. Serpent and Luna were smirking, which he found quite disturbing to see a snake and a cat smirk at you.  
  
::All right lets get this show on the road.:: Skye trilled once everyone was quiet, and had stopped smirking.-grins-  
  
((Well, Harry asss you know we aren't normal animalsss.)) Serpent said, as Phoenix stood and jumped to the floor.  
  
('Well actually, we aren't animals either.') at that Phoenix transformed into a human. Harry's mouth dropped to the floor.  
  
A woman at 5'6" with long wavy lengths of golden brown/auburn hair stood before him. She was wearing black cotton pants, a tight burgundy three- quarter-sleeve shirt, and black ankle boots. He was so transfixed, he didn't notice the other three move to the floor and change. To their respective forms also. –see chapter 4 for their forms I'm not rewriting them-  
  
"Harry, Harry, HARRY," Serpent snapped her fingers infront of Harry's eyes, her voice getting louder.  
  
"I think he's gone into shock," Skye chuckled to Luna in a strong, alto voice that screamed knowledge and power.  
  
Luna grinned slightly, saying back, "I think he's more shocked at Phoenix than us." In a strong, soprano voice –sorry to all those that are music illiterate. Sopranos are the women that sing really high in a choir and altos are the ones that sing really low, and 2nd sopranos are the ones that sing in the middle.- Phoenix blushed at this and Harry's continued stare.  
  
Harry finally snapped out of it when a book came into contact with his head –Hey Val WackWackWack. Sorry private joke, grin (ow my ears, fire alarm just went off in my second period)- "What?" Serpent said, an 'innocent' look plastered to her face. Phoenix struggled to keep from laughing, Skye and Luna laughed lightly but stopped when Harry looked at them, finally realizing that there was four animagi in the room.  
  
"This is too much," Harry mumbled with a defeated look to him. "First Voldemort at Azkaban, then my parents tell me my heritage, now four animagi are standing in my room, three of which I had a dream about the other night, and one of them told me Voldemort was coming for me. Now I have no clue what is happening," Harry let out in a small fit of rage. But still kept his voice down.  
  
"I didn't tell you that Voldemort was coming for you," Serpent said matter of factly. "I said 'He'sss coming for you Harry, get prepared'," Serpent restated exactly the way he had heard it in his dream.  
  
"Then who is 'He'?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well we were hoping you would have opened your last gift before your dream about your parents," Phoenix said in her strong, 2nd soprano voice that demanded respect. "Well, here you go," she handed him Sirius' gift.  
  
The four women stood back a few paces. Harry raised an eyebrow but cautiously went on. It was a box -very observant Harry-, small but not too small. He shook it lightly. Something rattled inside. There was a giggle from the four women. He didn't look up.  
  
He slowly lifted the lid expecting something to jump out at him. When nothing happened he looked inside. There was a piece of parchment and a pen. He picked up the pen. It looked like a cheap ball point pen someone gets for free from a muggle business. On the side it said 'Clytic Tattoo Parlor: Magical and Muggle'. Harry placed the pen down, 'Why would Sirius give me a muggle pen?' Harry thought as he took the parchment out. It read:  
  
Harry, Be ready to go by 10AM. Don't tell the muggles. Snuffles  
  
Harry turned the parchment over expecting more. But then realized what it had said.  
  
"YEEEESSSSS!" he yelled punching the air as he jumped up onto his bed.  
  
"OK Harry," four voices said in unison.  
  
"You'd better get ready to go because it's nearly 8 AM," Luna said.  
  
"What about your story?" Harry asked as he jumped off the bed with too much energy.  
  
"We'll tell you when you are ready," Skye said as she and Phoenix pulled Harry's trunk out.  
  
"Go have a shower. But DO NOT under any circumstances pull your wings out until we say so," Phoenix stated firmly staring strong into his eyes. Harry squirmed under the stare and nodded before quickly grabbing some clothes. He closed the door behind him and hoped that no one would come looking for him.  
  
As he was walking across the landing he heard the TV on at a high decibel. 'Hope they didn't hear that, though if they had they would have been up to torture me immediately,' Harry thought as he closed and locked the door.  
  
-All right I'm finishing the chapter here, but I'll have the next one up either tonight or tomorrow. Talk to you then. 


	9. Explanations Part 2

-Sorry you guys. I was going to get this up on Friday, but then I got lazy and Saturday I had an all day waterpolo camp (my legs, my legs and back and anything else that you can name is dead...) anyhoo. Thank you all who have reviewed.  
  
Athenakitty – thanks for the reviews for all my chappies it makes me feel loved...  
  
Tuxedomac- cool wings. Send me a pic... ahhh yes the smurf language. Don't worry I will. (MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA). About the pen smirk you'll just have to wait. Don't worry about the voices they do that sometimes...  
  
Hermionegreen – it isn't an explanation of whom they are but where they are from. Thanks for the review.  
  
Mare na Var- he isn't dead. He's just not receiving phone calls... grin anyhoo. Thanks but could you for once say something useful about my story instead of music lyrics... talk to ya tomorrow.  
  
Thanks again for the reviews. They make me feel like this is going to go somewhere. Well enjoy and again sorry for the lateness.  
  
Chapter 9 – Explanations Part 2  
  
When Harry was finished, he wiped the mirror of steam and jumped in surprise. Starring back at him was not the face that he had seen the day before. His skin was still its pale, olive colour. His messy hair if anything looked worse; but now it felt silkier. His face seemed more elongated. His emerald green eyes were still as vivid as ever, though.  
  
Then he realized that he was also two inches taller than his old 5'6", no were close to Ron's 6'3" but at least taller than 'Mione's 5'5". As he examined the rest of his body he noticed the slight muscle on his chest; so he wasn't exactly ripped, but compared to before he looked like the Terminator -Govonator to all those in California-.  
  
After his examination of his 'new' self he pulled on his clothes and walked back towards his room. Four lovely women sat on his bed when he closed the door. His trunk was open and seemed to be packed with everything from his room that belonged to him except Dudley's old clothes.  
  
"Don't worry about clothes, you'll need new ones in a few days at tops, we'll get some for you before then," Pheonix said her nose stuck in his DADA book.  
  
"Awwww, do we have to go shopping?" Serpent, Luna, and Skye said in unison sounding uncannily like triplets.  
  
"No, you guys don't, but Harry, you do." Harry's face dropped, he was hoping to escape also.  
  
"Don't give me that face," Pheonix said, "or I'll drag Hermione too and let me tell you she is a lot worst than I am," The others shuddered. "Oh stop it you three," Pheonix said commanding respect.  
  
"Well it's 8:30. Do you want breakfast?" Harry asked.  
  
"FOOD!" Luna practically yelled. "Where?" Serpent turned around and hit her over the head with Harry's Divination book from last year. "OW," Luna complained. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Because you were disturbing the quiet of the room," Serpent said in her silky sweet voice that was obviously being faked. Harry smiled, while Skye and Phoenix laughed for a minute, both laughed very loudly, though Phoenix was the loudest.  
  
"OK I'll take that as a yes," Harry said as he opened the door. "Oh you wouldn't happen to know where my relatives are, would you?" Harry asked in a sweet voice, a smile gracing his face afterward. Phoenix and Serpent looked at him with wide innocent eyes.  
  
"Well, we may have left a note saying they had won a contest in some far off area of England," Serpent and Phoenix said in unison with slight smirks on there faces. "Don't worry they wont be back for at least half a day. Anyway lets get breakfast ready, come on you guys," Phoenix told the present persons.  
  
"So what are you going to make?" Luna asked once they were down stairs and Serpent, Luna, and Skye were reading again.  
  
"Eggs, bacon, toast, that all good with you guys?" Harry asked as he got the said foods out of the fridge.  
  
"Yeah fine, don't let us bother you." Skye said as they continued reading.  
  
Harry looked at them with a raised eyebrow and was about to say something when Phoenix said, "Don't, they'll just burn the kitchen down. But I'll help, I'm not too bad myself." She walked around finding various cooking apparel. After half an hour of cooking everyone had a plate and were eating boisterously.  
  
"So Maria, you written more on that story?" Phoenix asked  
  
"Yep, but you can't read it till later, Diana," Skye/Maria said  
  
"Awwww, you're so mean sometimes. It was just getting to the good bit too," Phoenix/Diana whined. Harry looked at them in confusion.  
  
"Wait, what? Why the name change suddenly?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, you don't think that we go around calling ourselves Serpent and Phoenix all the time do you?" Harry looked at them confusion all over his face. "They're our nicknames. We were just using them until we were allowed to tell you the truth; and now that we have finished eating," Diana looked around the table, "we can. Well as you know my name is Diana, this is Maria points to Skye, this is Juliana or Anna points to Serpent, and this is Isabella or Izzy or Isa points to Luna." Harry looked at each in turn, the confusion gone from his face.  
  
"The rest of this story gets odd, so bare with us," Maria said. Luna opened his Charms book from last year and began reading again.  
  
"Right to begin with we aren't exactly from this world, to put it lightly," Anna said while reading his Divination book from last year.  
  
"What!?" Harry exploded.  
  
"Have you ever heard of Alternate Realities?" Diana asked after glaring at Anna, who looked back with mild amusement. Harry's eyes widened in response. "I'll take that as a yes. Well think about this. There is an Earth out there with no magic, only books can show us it. But that doesn't mean there isn't a Hogwarts. In our reality a woman by the name of Joanne Kathleen Rowling has written about your world," Diana stated slowly letting it sink into Harry's mind.  
  
"Actually, she wrote about you," Maria, Izzy, and Anna said in unison.  
  
"Would you three stop acting like triplets for once in your lives?" Diana said irritably.  
  
- Alright you guys I've written enough for tonight. I'll post next weekend when I have it written up. That is if I haven't died from waterpolo. Wish me luck on making varsity. Talk to you all then hope you have enjoyed this so far. 


	10. Leaving

-Thank you for all the great reviews. It really helped make me feel good when I got cut from waterpolo. (Well more time for writing) anyhoo  
  
Serpent – TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH. Thanks, yeah well you know with school and lunch and stuff it just gets confusing. Well you read it. (Probably explains why you were so confused) talk to ya laters.  
  
BritKit – ok ok I'm typing types quicker.  
  
Wolf-mast321 - grin I know. That is why I did it. Who said Harry has gifts. I just said he has extra powers. Oh well anyway yeah that would be good. I'll think about it. But I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm just typing as the idea's come.  
  
TuxedoMac – nice wings by the way. I saw that add for Endless Waltz the other day. Bad voices wacks them over the head. grin pen what pen? broad grin  
  
The Mystical Elf – yep, and thanks  
  
Mare na Var – shakes head disapprovingly sigh what will I do with you three? grins I know... plots plots plots  
  
Fiddy – you get more when I give you more, no more no less. J/k look at the bottom an  
  
Athenakitty – you are one weird kitty, did you know that? Thanks for the review though you reminded me I need to take Harry shopping. AHHHHHHHHH shopping. I did soooo much shopping this weekend. It is scary. And I still need two gifts.  
  
Well enjoy.  
  
Chapter 10 – Leaving  
  
The group of 5 finished their food; chatting about odd things. The triplets (as Harry liked to think of them) washed the dishes while Harry and Diana continued to talk to them at the table. "So how did you become animagi?" Harry asked while looking at them all.  
  
"Well, we... er we don't exactly know," Diana stammered. The other three walked over from the clean dishes to the table.  
  
"We just had a dream about this reality and well... knew," Izzy said after the triplets sat down.  
  
"We don't even know how we exactly got here. It's like we are somehow connected to this reality while no one else is. Maybe we should ask Dumbledore..." Maria said as the four women went into silence.  
  
"OH yeah, I was suppose to send a letter to Dumbledore from my Mum," Harry said as their conversation came back into swing.  
  
"Well just wait until you get to where ever Sirius is taking you. Dumbledore may be there or something," Diana said while looking at her watch. "It's 10." The other three picked up the books they were reading ad headed up the stairs, Harry taking the lead.  
  
The books went back into the trunk. Harry and Diana brought it down while Anna grabbed Hedwig's cage with Hedwig quietly sleeping in it. The five put the things at the bottom of the stairs and waited no more than five seconds before there was a knock at the door.  
  
The four looked at each other with a small smile on their faces, while Harry opened the door. The minute it was a crack open a black fury ball fell onto Harry. The group of girls started to giggle at the antics of the beloved Sirius, when Remus walked through the door carrying an old, worn boot. First he looked to the black pile on the floor then up when he heard the girls. He whipped out his wand the second he laid eyes on the girls. They all froze, Diana and Anna looking slightly relaxed.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Remus asked quickly, as he shut the door with his foot. Sirius had transformed back into a man and had Harry behind him with his wand also out. Harry was trying to tell them that it was OK, but Sirius was holding his hand over Harry's mouth.  
  
"I'm Diana, this is Julianna," Diana pointed to Anna, "this is Maria," she pointed to Maria, "and this is Isabella. We don't know why we are here. But we assume that is has something to do with helping Harry or saving him." Diana said. The others stayed still, Izzy looking the most scared; Maria looked pensive.  
  
"What kind of a reason is that?!" Sirius said, but seconds later yelped when Harry lightly bit into his hand to free his mouth.  
  
"They're telling the truth. They helped me the other night when I had a dream." Sirius and Remus looked at Harry with a look of disbelief and Sirius had a look in his eye.  
  
"Not like that you pervert," Maria said when she caught the look.  
  
"He was having a dream of Voldemort that changed." Anna said calmly with a look of boredom on her face.  
  
"What did it change into?" Remus asked now sounding confused. –I seem to like that don't I? anyway-  
  
"We can't tell you. Only Harry can do that," Izzy choked out. Sirius and Remus looked at Harry.  
  
"Can we talk about this later? I'd like to leave before the muggles get back," Harry said squirming at the look they were giving him.  
  
"But where did they go? I was going to give them the fright of their lives," Sirius said his face dropping into a puppy dog whiny one instantly from the fierce one he had just had. –Does that make any sense?-  
  
Anna and Diana grinned broadly at him. "Don't worry, they are having a wonderful trip to a far off coast that has a non-existent contest," Diana and Anna said in unison.  
  
"Well there you are they are getting their comeuppance. Now let's go, I want to get away from here as fast as possible." Harry said a slight shudder raking his body.  
  
"Well they aren't coming," Sirius said while pointing at the girls. "No matter how cute," he waggled his eyebrow at them. The four just glared.  
  
"Yes they are coming with us, because they are my friends and they need to speak with Dumbledore about why exactly they are here." Harry said staring straight at Sirius with a serious eye.  
  
"Well we'll talk about this when we get there. The Portkey is about to go off, everyone grab hold," Remus said looking at his watch as it counted down the time, while grabbing Harry's trunk and Sirius grabbed Hedwig.  
  
Izzy said, "Yes, I have always wanted to do this since book 4." But didn't get to say more, because two hands had come into contact with her shoulders and a book had come into contact with her head. "What, what did I say? It's not like he doesn't know or anything," Izzy complained, but still holding the Portkey.  
  
"I know that but they don't," Diana and Maria said while pointing at Sirius and Remus.  
  
"What don't we know? What's this about a 4th book?" Sirius said.  
  
"You don't want to know," Harry said.  
  
"But I do want to know," Sirius said whining.  
  
"Too late we'll ask later, 5, 4, 3, 2 ..." Just as Remus was going to say 1 there was a tug behind their navels and then they landed somewhere unknown. The triplets steadied themselves, Diana grabbed at Harry hoping to balance him, but that didn't work and they both went flailing to the floor. –FLAIL, isn't it a great word?- Remus and Sirius were fine considering they had done this millions of times. They were carrying Harry's things. A defining Crack came from under Harry as he landed on her.  
  
"FUCK!" Diana yelled at the top of her voice as Harry landed on her wrist effectively cracking it; the word traveled around the cavernous room. Harry rolled off her immediately, repeatedly saying, "I'm sorry." Diana held her arm to her chest with her other arm. The other three started laughing, but they helped her stand up. Just as she stood and Harry continued on about the 100th 'Sorry',  
  
McGonagall walked in. "What is happening in here and who is using such foul language?"  
  
"Well sorry about that," Diana said two tears leaking down her face, but otherwise she appeared to be fine.  
  
"Just who are you?" McGonagall asked sternly. She turned to face Sirius and Remus, "and why did you let them come here?" they were just about to say something when Snape walked in.  
  
"What has Potter done this time?" he said in his normal drawl. He looked at the four girls for a moment and said, "You're not death eaters so who are you?" then he noticed the look of restrained pain on Diana's face. "What happened to her?"  
  
"OK long story short," Diana said holding her arm closer to her chest while the others stood around her making sure she didn't fall over, "This is Isabella, Julianna, and Maria. I'm Diana and Harry fell onto my wrist when we landed here, which I'm assuming is Hogwarts." At that she let go of her broken arm and threw her left hand onto Harry's mouth, which had continued it's rambling of 'sorry' throughout the speech.  
  
"Listen to me Harry," he stiffened under her touch. "I. Have. Weak. Wrists. I always have and I always will. It was not your fault, if anything it is my own for trying to balance us both out when I wasn't balanced in the first place. Now stop feeling guilty for yourself. It won't help me get better, and Voldemort will use it against you in the long run. So just stop." At that she grabbed her broken arm again.  
  
The adults looked at her in fascination, before McGonagall said, "Come on dear lets get Madam Pomfrey to look at that." The other girls finally burst out laughing, but not at either of the women. All the men in the room had looks of utter shock on their faces.  
  
"H...How did you know that we are in Hogwarts?" Sirius asked finally as the women started for the door.  
  
"We'll tell you after I have had my wrist looked at," Diana said as calm as ever, but still with the restraint in her voice.  
  
"How come you aren't screaming with pain from that?" Snape asked finally, snapping –teehee- Harry out of his own trance, which made the girls laugh harder.  
  
"Fan-bloody-tastic the laughing maniacs are at it again. WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" Diana yelled over them. Once it was quiet, except for the occasional giggle, she began talking again as the group made their way out into the great hall.  
  
"Language," McGonagall said, but smiled anyway.  
  
"As I was saying, before the triplets from hell made it impossible to understand human volumes of words," she glared at them, they all grinned, but didn't make a noise. They were watching the path they were taking.  
  
'It almost looks like they are memorizing it,' Harry thought with a shrug.  
  
"Tell me how many times have you broken a bone?" Diana asked Snape  
  
"Twice, surprisingly," He answered.  
  
"Well when you reach five you'll understand better. I've broken both of my arms twice and a finger." Diana said nonchantedly. "And I didn't have magic to heal them." Sirius and Remus looked at her shocked. Snape kept his mask up, but his eyes gave away his concern Anna noted.  
  
"Don't even get her into the other things that she has done to herself either, there must be hundreds," Maria said laughing a bit at the look Sirius and Remus were giving her. They finally reached the hospital wing.  
  
"I will go and fetch the Headmaster," McGonagall said. But just as she was going to open the door it opened for her. She jumped out of the way as Dumbledore walked into the room.  
  
"Ah, I seem to be just in time," the twinkle in his eye just as bright as usual. Madam Pomfrey walked in from her office.  
  
"What is going on here?" she asked as she looked around the room. Harry and three girls she didn't recognize were helping a girl clutching her arm to her chest sit on a bed. Harry had guilt in his eyes, but it seemed to be over run by something else. Remus and Sirius were off to the left and Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore were all to the right of the bed.  
  
"What happened to the girl?" Madam Pomfrey said as she quickly walked over to the girl. She had a look of restrained pain on her face.  
  
"Well when we landed after the Portkey, Diana tried to balance me out and we both fell and I landed on her wrist and she has weak wrists so it broke and..."  
  
"Mr. Potter stop rambling, let me see the arm Miss..."  
  
"Diana Seiko," she said as she carefully laid her arm out over the non- broken one.  
  
"Hey why didn't you tell me your last name?" Harry whined.  
  
"You never asked," the triplets said in unison.  
  
"Shit," Diana winced as Madam Pomfrey moved her wrist to a flatter position. Harry squeezed her shoulder.  
  
"At least you still have all the bones in your arm." That set the four girls off laughing. Harry looked confused for a moment then remembered the books.  
  
"OK Miss Seiko all done." Madam Pomfrey said as she let go of Diana's arm. The girls stopped laughing while Diana moved her arm experimentally stretching it out.  
  
"Well now that Miss Seiko has been dealt with, let us all go to my office and talk about these happenings," Dumbledore said as they all stood. The four girls still had huge grins on their faces as they made their way out into the corridor.  
  
-Well hope you enjoyed that. grin sorry I had to put that in there about the broken arm thing. If you all knew me really well, then you would understand that that is just me. Anyhoo, talk to you next time I update. I'm probably going to update every second weekend, unless I get a huge inspiration or something. So sorry guys, I was hoping to update every week. 


	11. The Talk

-Hello my minions (j/k) well I'm back finally. Well it hasn't been that long. Anyway, hope you enjoy this.  
  
TuxedoMac – No problem, always ready to help a friend. Definitely think it was pie. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Nope didn't use anything from the Fairly Odd Parents, cause I've never seen an episode. I see the people at ebay got to you too. grin well talk to ya laters. Oh do you live anywhere near the area of LA?  
  
Mare na Var – grin that was my plan all along. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAH ahahahaha ha ha cough cough. Wouldn't you like to know if I'll have you have a character...don't worry you'll find out. WELL DUH...  
  
Yana5 – Harry is the prince of Atlantis, just that Atlantis doesn't exist anymore. That doesn't mean Gaia doesn't exist. Anyway you'll just have to wait. The girls' ages will be explained in this chapter.  
  
Serpent – Yep I know that has possibilities. That's why I wrote it. Just like wack wack wack. Talk to ya later. OH and thank you for FINALLY reviewing me!!!!  
  
Athenakitty – Why? Why do you write in questions? Do you enjoy torturing me? Can you speak otherwise? Sorry I had to ask.  
  
OK enjoy...  
  
Chapter 11 – The Talk  
  
The group of students talked boisterously behind the silent professors as they made their way to Dumbledore's office. Harry and Maria were in a heated discussion about an element in potions she didn't understand. Diana and Izzy were adding comments, but were mostly talking with Anna about the castle as they memorized the path taken. "But why would you add scarab beetles? It doesn't make sense, wouldn't that create an unbalanced reaction in the end?" Maria said sounding exasperated.  
  
Just as Harry was going to answer Snape snapped -grin-, "Because the density of the scarab beetles and their acidic nature returns the potion to a stable state."  
  
"OH. OK, that explains it then. Thank you," Maria said innocently as they came to a stop infront of the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. Snape looked slightly taken a back from the statement; Harry also looked taken aback, 'Was she just... nice to Snape!?'  
  
"Well what did you expect from us? We are nice in general, and we all think that he is very brave to fight for the light while spying on Voldemort," Diana and Anna said at the same time.  
  
"What! I didn't say anything!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"But that doesn't mean we didn't hear you," Anna said quietly. Harry looked shocked at that statement but quickly wiped his face as Dumbledore began to speak.  
  
"I know it was something Australian." The triplets face fell then looked at Diana.  
  
"What!?" Diana yelled.  
  
"Say something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Something in Australian."  
  
"You know perfectly well there isn't a language called Australian," Diana said slipping into her accent.  
  
"Just say something!" the triplets yelled back.  
  
"FINE, Wooloomoolu, Aborigine, Wollongong, Uularoo, Ayes Rock, Outback, Perth, Sydney, Canberra, Attalaide, Boonies, Billabong," the gargoyle jumped aside. "OH for crying out loud! What kind of a password is that?!" Diana yelled in exasperation. As she huffed up the stairs after Dumbledore, who was grinning like a fool.  
  
The triplets laughing hysterically behind her. –Just so you know they really do laugh all the time, and mostly at me. – The others were looking shocked at the Australian girl walking up the spiral stairs, but quickly snapped out of it once Dumbledore opened his office door.  
  
"How are we all going to fit in her?" Diana said her accent seemed to be on permanently. 'Hey it's kind of cute,' Harry thought.  
  
"ARG Don't even start thinking that! I hate it when I switch accents every ten minutes," Diana said sounding even more exasperated switching back to an American accent. Harry blushed lightly as he realized she had heard him. Anna smirked because she caught the way he thought 'cute'.  
  
Dumbledore motioned for them to come in, then went behind his desk and pulled a book off the shelf. A part of the wall to his left opened.  
  
"OH," Diana sighed.  
  
Dumbledore walked in first followed by the rest of the large group. They were in another room. This one had a large round table with enough chairs for everyone to sit. They all took a seat. –Think of knights of the round table- Dumbledore was at the head with Snape and McGonagall on either side. Remus and Sirius were sitting next to McGonagall. Izzy sat next to Snape, then Maria, Anna, Diana, and Harry.  
  
"Well why don't you tell us how you came to be in this reality," Dumbledore said stippling his fingers as he leaned onto the table.  
  
"Well I was the first to arrive, but I knew my friends were coming too," Anna said in her calming alto voice.  
  
"How did you know they were coming? Juliana...?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Cobriana. Well that is a long story in itself," Maria said.  
  
"Please, we have plenty of time, Maria...?" Remus said getting more interested.  
  
"Shardae. Well, we all meet in Middle school in America." Izzy started.  
  
"There are three schools: Elementary school, Kindergarten to 5th grade; Middle school, 6th to 8th grade; and High school, 9th to 12th grade," Diana stated again in her Australian accent. "Um, what year 6th or 7th? I guess it depends on the person. Anna and Izzy met in Elementary school, Maria and Izzy met in 6th grade and then Maria met me, but we all became friends in 7th grade. We weren't the greatest of friends until 9th grade though. We were supposed to be in 10th grade this year but it appears we are here instead," Diana said nodding to the others as she mentioned them.  
  
"Continue," Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"Well as I was saying I was first to arrive, then Maria, then Izzy, and finally Diana," Anna said.  
  
"Yes, but how did you get here?" Sirius asked, actually acting serious.  
  
"Well it was different for everyone, from what I understand. Though not by much," Anna said. "I remember going to sleep in my reality and then... I was dreaming about... well Harry," she nodded to Harry. "The first dream Harry was in the form of an ebony wolf. Diana was in her fox form I was wrapped around her neck as a snake. We were running through this gum tree forest, and then we came to a lake. It was so peaceful and the air tasted of moisture. It smelt like..."  
  
"OK don't go into the summary of the summary of the summary of the summary of the paraphrase summary of the description, of the summary." Maria, Izzy, and Diana said in quick succession. – This is real. In real life she goes off into long descriptive statements, but usually in her writing. -  
  
"What!?" Snape exclaimed.  
  
"Well she would have gone on for over an hour with that description," Izzy stated.  
  
"Anyway, I hissed at him and told him Sirius was coming to get him..."  
  
"Yeah but when you say 'He's coming for you' that doesn't usually say much," Harry mumbled, Diana giggled and smiled brightly at him.  
  
"But what did you expect from her? She does this to us all the time," Diana whispered back behind her hand.  
  
"I don't know how I knew. It was just on the top of my mind. Like we had been sent to do it," Anna said looking meaningfully at Dumbledore, then continued. "After that dream I went into this room. Burgundy walls, comfy chairs, warm crackling fire in the hearth. It looked similar to Gryffindor common room. Lily and James Potter appeared." The adults gasped but let her continue.  
  
"They told me that Harry would be seeing them soon, not die, just visit them They were going to tell him something important, but that is Harry's story so I won't continue with it. Anyway after that I woke up in Harry's back yard, but I wasn't in a human form." Anna stayed seated but transformed into her snake form. When she was done she was in the middle of the table. The adults looked at her in shock; McGonagall in apprehension for doing something that takes years.  
  
Harry hissed at her, ((I think you've shocked them Serpent.)) He grinned. Anna changed back after slithering into her chair.  
  
"But... how?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I just knew how to do it when I woke up," Anna shrugged.  
  
"Well my dream was similar. I was in the same room and the Potters showed up, but they just told me I was needed to help Harry. I woke up and I was in the back yard to number 12 Privet Drive," Izzy said as she transformed into her cat form, sat on the table and smiled at the adults. They didn't seem to be as shocked as they were before. She changed back in her seat.  
  
"I was told that I needed to help Harry, but also someone was at Hogwarts that I would like to see. I woke up in a tree, Hedwig was sitting next to me as though she was waiting for me," Maria said as she became her hawk form and sat on the back of the chair. She changed back after a moment.  
  
"Well after the dream with Harry I woke up in my world. I went to my part time job; well it's weird. I got laid off for doing nothing wrong. I'm their best worker and they know it. Anyway, I went home feeling really tired and just passed out on my bed like I hadn't slept for days. I woke up with the Potters standing over me. I think I had been there for a little while, because they were getting worried I wouldn't wake up there," Diana blushed lightly as she thought of what they had told her. The triplets caught it as did Snape but they didn't say anything. "Well they just said I'd help Harry greatly and something about a Pheonix. I woke up and didn't remember it well, but where I woke up was a little more interesting. I was on top of Harry's dresser," She grinned, "it was kind of funny I scared all three of them; which, may I add, is not easily done when I jumped down like this," she transformed into her fox form and sat on the table.  
  
She was about to de-transform when Fawkes came in. He beelined for Harry and sat on his shoulder. He trilled a happy note and then went into a melancholy tuned one. Everyone was starring at Fawkes. They had never heard of a sad phoenix song. Diana's head had shot up and was looking at Fawkes as soon as he had come into the room.  
  
"Phoenix?" Anna asked seeing the emotion play across her eyes.  
  
"Who?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It's Diana's nickname, like Padfoot," Harry said watching the two animals like a tennis match.  
  
('Hold on.') Diana said to everyone, the adults again looked shocked. She de-transformed back in her seat.  
  
"Well how did you expect a fox to communicate?" She rhetorically asked. "Fawkes was saying something about us going to the pitch to do a spell. Something about our powers going haywire if we don't go now." she said as she stood.  
  
"Well let's go then," Sirius said as he stood also.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry, but you may get hurt. You'll have to wait for us. We'll meet you in the Great Hall for lunch when we are done."  
  
"Are we coming?" Izzy said indicating to the other two.  
  
"Yes," they all stood and started out the door. Fawkes was now on Diana's shoulder. They appeared to be in a heated conversation. They went off towards the pitch.  
  
-OK that is Chapter 11 did you like it? Hope so, anyway. I have the next chapter written I just have to type it (like every chapter). But I will hopefully get it up this weekend. Well can you guess the pronunciation of the Aussy words? Oh and for the info. I am Australian. So if you see weird spellings, EG: colour and color, you know why. Well REVIEW PLEASE I like to know if you like it or not. Criticism is welcome, just remember what I wrote in the first chapter. Well talk to you all next update. 


	12. Pheonix Coven

-dodges objects I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!!!!! forms force-field SPLAT... OK who threw the tomatoes??? Well I've been trying desperately to get this up since before 20 December.... I'm so so sorry, I was distracted on the first Saturday when my friend asked me out and we've been kind of busy since then. grin but I'm finally available now, well slightly, I have finals next week so don't expect much from me. Alright enjoy. smile  
  
Silverhowl- I know, I know I've been slack. grin  
  
The Serpent Guardian – OK on the ages thing. YAYAY you reviewed me GRIN and yes you do! But sometimes you are laughing at Mare...  
  
Mare na Var – lol rubs hands together menacingly ahh but then I would spoil the surprise. grin  
  
The Mystical Elf – you'll find out grin  
  
TuxedoMac – techbargains.com? Well they have interesting bargains but anyway. hmmm green tea ice cream. Nope I'll stick with my cookie dough and chocolate chips any day. No Harry is going with them, you'll see why. Yeah I had to have the Aussy school system explained to me so I could figure out the schedules for this story rubs neck sheepishly I've become un- australianized someone help! snaps fingers drat. Oh well I'm in southern Cali (you get snow LUCKY!!!!) we barely have any snow on the mountains around us, but Mammoth is sooooo good. Well talk to ya later.  
  
Athenakitty – cool well thanks. It just gets annoying sometimes, when someone is repeating everything that I said in the chapter, and not telling me if they liked it or not. Thanks for the explanation to why smile. Well they don't but they could.  
  
I just realized how much I grin and smile... well anyway enjoy grin smile  
  
Chapter 12 – Pheonix Coven  
  
Diana was still in a heated discussion with Fawkes, though no one else could hear it, when they reached the quiddich pitch. No one was there. They looked at Diana and Fawkes, finally Diana realized were they were. "Fawkes says for us to stand in our normal positions and for Harry to be in the middle."  
  
The four took their places about arm length apart. Maria facing North, Isabella facing East, Juliana facing West, and Diana facing South. Harry stood in the middle facing Diana and Fawkes. Fawkes trilled a note of joy followed by a serious one. "We have to call the elements, Harry just face the way we do, but DON'T say anything," Fawkes trilled once more and Diana blushed lightly, only Anna noticed.  
  
"And take your shirt off to let your wings out," Diana said after a moments hesitation. Anna smirked at this, but Harry complied and removed his shirt.  
  
"Do I need to release them right now?" he asked Diana.  
  
"Yes," was all she said.  
  
'OK remember what Dad told me,' Harry thought.  
  
'Relax,' the word flinted across his mind. He followed and felt the twinge below his shoulder blades.  
  
'It was a little less painful this time,' Harry thought as he rebalanced himself.  
  
"Wow that's really cool," Diana and Izzy said in awe. The other two nodded and smiled at Harry standing in the middle with his wings relaxed around himself.  
  
('Alright Fawkes, why are we doing this?') Diana asked in her head.  
  
(You are doing this to release your minds and join them in a bond. This is the last major occurrence to happen, then you may relax as you will and work on his mission.) Fawkes said in his sweet, song voice.  
  
"As much as I love following Fawkes blindly, why are we doing this?" Harry asked as he stretched his wings a bit.  
  
"This will join our minds in a bond," Diana said as she repeated the information to the group.  
  
"Not another one," Anna complained. The three girls smiled at her.  
  
"Well let's get this going. As much as I love standing her looking at Harry's backside; I would personally like to explore the castle," Maria said with a smile. Harry blushed a Weasley red.  
  
"OK let's begin, shall we?" Diana said.  
  
"Er... what are you going to do?" Harry asked a sudden bout of nervousness washing over him.  
  
"I'm just going to do some magick from my reality. I promise it wont hurt," Diana said as she turned, raised her right pointer and began walking around the group in a circle. "I conjure thee, O great circle of power, so that you will be for me a boundary between the world of men and realms of the mighty spirits, a meeting place of perfect love, trust, peace, and joy, containing the power I will raise within thee. I call upon the angels of the East, South, West, and North to aid me in the consecration. In the name of the Lord and Lady thus do I conjure thee, O great circle of power!" – OK I'm interrupting... there are a few more steps to magick than what I'm going to say and while I know a little I do not know everything. But if you are interested, I suggest reading about it. Nothing will happen from reading about a different religion and yes Wicca is a religion. While I have not yet decided to join it, I may, but I'm reading about it first. Anyway, back to the story –  
  
She had circled the group three times when she had finished. Finally back in her place she dropped to the ground and pounded the ground with her fist and yelled, "This circle is sealed!" A bubble of energy encircled the group.  
  
"I...I've never been able to see it like this!" Diana said in shock. "Well on we go, Harry you don't have to say anything for now," Diana repeated. She turned around again and the others followed her. Her head was bowed and hands at her side. "Hail spirits of the North, Powers of earth. Be with us here today," she slowly began raising her head and arms so they were facing towards the sky. "Bring strength, prosperity, and stability into our circle. Please witness this rite and guard our sacred space. So mote it be!" the other three repeated the last sentence.  
  
Then all four turned towards Anna, who was facing outwards. She looked just like Diana had. "Hail spirits of the East powers of the Air. Bring intellect, wisdom, and positive thought into our circle. Please witness this rite and guard our sacred space. So mote it be!" again the other three repeated and Anna ended in a similar position to Diana.  
  
They all faced Maria who was facing out in the same position. "Hail spirits of the South powers of Fire. Bring courage, passion, and creativity into our circle. Please witness this rite and guard our sacred space. So mote it be!" They repeated and turned toward Izzy.  
  
"Hail spirits of the West powers of Water. Bring transformation, love, and joy into our circle. Please witness this rite and guard our sacred space. So mote it be!" the final note of the repeated 'be' rang out. They all sat there for a moment their hands all in the air palms up towards the sky.  
  
Harry had the oddest thought and stretched his wings straight up with his hands also pointing to the sky. "Bind these souls, unbalanced are we, combine these souls, and balanced we'll be, combine our powers to show the world, that light will always triumph on the Earth. Bind us Spirit, the center you are, together we will be one true power, guardians of the four watchtowers lend us your power. Coalesce our souls to become one power. A tower of hope in hopeless times. This is our fate, together as one. So mote it be!" The four repeated the last sentence once again.  
  
There was a moment of silence followed by the rushing of air. A turquoise light shot down at Isabella's chest. She closed her eyes and the light engulfed her. A green light shot for Maria, a dark blue one for Juliana and a red one for Diana. All four were engulfed in the light.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do, and then white light shot from each of them at Harry. He gasped in surprise as he felt the warmth overcome him. He felt like he was floating. All too soon for him the light slowly dissipated. He looked at the four girls, they were all glowing different colours. Finally he looked at his hands and saw that he was glowing white.  
  
Diana nodded at Izzy. "Guardian of the West Element of Water. Thank you for your participation in this ritual. Go if you must, stay if you like; Hail and farewell."  
  
Maria went on to say, "Guardian of the South Element of Fire. Thank you for your participation in this ritual. Go if you must, stay if you like; Hail and farewell."  
  
Anna next said, "Guardian of the East Element of Air. Thank you for your participation in this ritual. Go if you must, stay if you like; Hail and farewell."  
  
"Guardian of the North Element of the Earth. Thank you for your participation in this ritual. Go if you must, stay if you like; Hail and farewell." After saying that Diana began walking in a counter clockwise direction, with her left pointer out saying, "This circle is open, but never broken. We are the people, we are the power, we are the change! So mote it be!" as she was walking the 'bubble' started to disappear almost into her finger. Once she was back into her place she looked up at Harry; he had his wings relaxed again. He was looking at his hands as though they weren't his.  
  
('What afraid they'll fall off?') she sent to him, laughter evident in her voice.  
  
He looked up, surprised. "Where did that come from? I said it as though I had known all along. Like words to a favorite song or something," Harry said in a dull tone, not showing any emotion.  
  
"Excited?" Anna asked with a grin on her face.  
  
Harry grinned, "Extremely." The group started laughing. They all began their trip back up to the castle.  
  
"So what exactly did we just do anyway? And couldn't it have waited till after we had finished talking to Dumbledore?" Harry asked moving his wings around a bit as he was walking to stay properly balanced.  
  
"Well, Fawkes came in and said we had to do it immediately before our powers went haywire," Diana said repeating what he had told her.  
  
"Why would our powers go haywire?"  
  
"Well, you just had a major power increase, and we are powerful in ourselves. If you combine power in one spot you get power disturbances," Anna said.  
  
"But during the year there aren't any disturbances, so why would there be now?" Harry asked thinking about how many students there are at school.  
  
"That is true. But first they have smaller amounts of power in one body. Second their power has slowly increased over time while ours has been bestowed to us suddenly. So our bodies are not use to it," Anna said.  
  
"But also people don't have a sudden increase in power, there power is integrated into their system over time. If we had left your body to integrate it naturally you would be blacking out, and sleeping for a couple of months. While we wouldn't be doing that our powers would be causing havoc in Hogwarts," Diana explained further.  
  
"Why wouldn't you be blacking out, but I would be?"  
  
"Well we were already bonded together before we arrived here. So we balanced ourselves, slightly," Maria said.  
  
"But we were never a complete group. We were supposed to meet the last sometime at the beginning of this year and we did," Isabella said looking at Harry.  
  
They had reached the Entrance Hall and were heading towards the Great Hall. When they arrived they found Dumbledore and McGonagall sitting at the head table with a few other teachers. They were Professor Flitwick, Professor Wolfe –I'm adding some professor's names, cause I don't know what they really are. If anyone does please do tell me-, Professor Vector, Professor Shea, and scarily enough Professor Trelawney.  
  
When the Professors looked up at the group there was a collective gasp. The four looked at each other and then they looked at Harry who slapped himself on the head. He had forgotten to put his wings away.  
  
-That sounds so funny. Oops I forgot to put my wings away. Actually I would love to say that... anyway. Professor Wolfe is the Runes teacher, and Professor Shea is the Astronomy teacher. Hope you enjoyed this and I'll talk to you next update. It'll probably be in about 2 weeks. HOPEFULLY. But I have finals next weeks so wish me luck. Good luck to all those of you who also have to take the dreaded things. Bye, don't forget to review. I may update sooner if I feel the need to please my reviewers... anyway talk to you then. 


	13. An Unexpected Explanation

EDIT: ok so I read Mare na Var's post and realized I'd forgotten some explaining. So I typed it up that weekend. Then I started studying for my AP tests (one is finally over) but only just now realized that I hadn't updated the chapter. I'm sorry. Also I forgot to tell you that the reason I got discouraged from writing for a while was because fanfiction.net sent me an email saying I had posted an 'illegitimate' posting (my chapter when I said was typing just confused. It was about December or something anyway) so they took my posting abilities away for a while (they didn't specify) I wrote them an email. Well enjoy the end for all those who read this.  
  
OK so I finally got around to finding the bit of book, reading it, rewriting it, typing it (this took the longest), and still trying to finish it. Enjoy grin  
  
Eos - looks at dead body on ground damnit why do people always end up dead on my clean carpet? grumbles oh well, kicks Eos WAKE UP you lazy bum..... watches her FINE but I won't update if you can't help me by reading this.....  
  
TuxedoMac - glares that sucks, it would have been cool if you could... I learnt most of it by reading books on Wicca, but you can get it off the internet if you look in the right places. Now I'm not the one to ask about that, but Serpent and Mare na Var are good. Thanks, but I'm not changing it now, I have a really good plan for those teachers grin. sighs well have fun sleeping then.  
  
Serpent – I thought I did tell you your last names..... Go back and read the chapter again on when Dumbledore meets us. Yeah finals were a bitch. Well now that they are over we get to look forward to the next set of tests. The SAT 9's or the STAR 6's or whatever the bleep they are. And I get to take the ACT, SAT I, and SAT II. sarcastically JUST WHAT I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO! Anyhoo, talk to you laters.  
  
Mare na Var – lol cackles manically you shall find out when school starts in this story. Which will be in a few chapters or less (I'm hoping). grin  
  
Thank you everyone else who has been reviewing/reading my story I'm very grateful. I hope to get some more out this week, but I have to study for the ACT grumbles which is on Saturday. So if not you just have to wait an exceedingly long amount of time, cause after my AP exams I'll probably have time. Which by the way is the first week of May. Again enjoy. grin  
  
Chapter 13 – An Unexpected Explanation  
  
"Er... Oops," Harry said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. Dumbledore and McGonagall stood up, both with shock on their faces. Professor Trelawney's eyes looked like they would pop out of her head. She stood up; mouth gulping like a fish but no words came out, and then dropped in a dead faint. None of the other teachers really paid much attention to her, they continued to stare.  
  
"Maybe I should put these away," Harry whispered to the girls, they nodded 'yes'. Harry closed his eyes and relaxed. Distantly the door banged open, but Harry was lost in his world as he thought of what he had to do. 'Make them blow away,' Harry thought.  
  
His feathers began to be released from him. He thought about the feathers coming off one at a time. Finally he thought of the whole lot of them. He rebalanced himself and opened his eyes after nearly falling on his face again.  
  
Feathers billowed around Harry like a pillow had burst in the wind. When it settled he brushed off the feathers on his person and pulled his shirt back on. Harry turned around Lupin and Sirius, in dog form, were standing in the doorway gaping like fish.  
  
Harry had to laugh at the gaping dog, 'That is something you don't see everyday,' he thought but the girls giggled; he had forgotten about the mind link. The door smacking the wall had pulled the teachers from their trance like state.  
  
Dumbledore finally spoke up. "Harry, ladies, to my office please we shall have lunch there," he spoke while walking towards the door, McGonagall following closely behind. Lupin and Sirius joined the group as they exited the Great Hall and walked quickly to Dumbledore's office. The walk was silent and fast paced. When they arrived they sat down. The teenagers waited for the adults to talk. Sirius had de-transformed and was looking at Harry with awe.  
  
Finally as if he had only been collecting his thoughts Dumbledore spoke, "Harry, why not tell us about your dream." Dumbledore steepled his hands in front of his face and watched Harry with an all knowing eye. Harry's stomach growled in response. "How could I be so forgetful? Is turkey sandwiches alright with everyone?" No one disagreed, so with a swish and flick of his wand sandwiches appeared on the table.  
  
When none of the adults made a move to get the food the girls and Harry grabbed a sandwich – by sandwich I mean a sub to those not in America, so not something tiny got it? Good. Don't ask me why I thought this needed to be clarified... anyway. – Harry noted that just like in his second year the plate refilled itself. – If you don't know what I'm talking about then you need to stop reading this and go back and read the second book, and then the rest of the books all the way to the 5th one. I really didn't exactly enjoy the 5th one. Just wasn't what I was expecting but I guess I'll have to wait for the 6th to make sense out of it. – The five all had two sandwiches; the adults appeared to be in deep thought still and hadn't touched the plate. Once they had all finished eating, they looked at Dumbledore, who had been watching them eat silently.  
  
Harry looked sheepish for a moment then began, "Well it starts after I had the first dream with the two lovely young ladies," at this the girls snickered for no apparent reason.  
  
Diana blushed lightly but only Anna noticed; as usual. He caught a whisper through his mind, something about Kurama twitching and spurting randomly – I'll explain at the end. – Harry gave them a questioning look but continued, "I was doing my..." the sound of the spiral staircase moving notified them of a new visitor. Professor Snape walked in a second later.  
  
"Ah yes, Professor do take a seat, Harry continue."  
  
Harry cleared his throat, "I was doing the chores my Aunt had listed off for the day. I got to the ninth thing..." 'Oh no!' Harry thought he had let slip something he hadn't wanted to.  
  
"NINTH?!" Sirius and Remus interrupted.  
  
"OF ALL THE NERVE, AND HOW MUCH DID THAT OAF OF A COUSIN DO?!" Sirius continued to yell.  
  
"BLACK, LUPIN!" Snape exclaimed surprising the men. "Let the boy continue," he said calmly.  
  
"I got to the ninth thing, when I needed a ladder. I went to the shed and found Serpent," he pointed at Juliana. "After I'd finished my chores we talked for a bit before Skye ...appeared in the window," he grinned and pointed at Maria," and then Luna," he pointed at Isabella.  
  
"I ate dinner and then we talked some more. They were all in their animal forms and I was confused, because they wouldn't tell me anything about themselves. They said they were still waiting for Pheonix," he pointed at Diana," but she hadn't shown up yet. So the three were about to tell me about themselves when I fell into a vision." Harry paused for a moment, shuddered, and then scrunched his face trying to remember what had happened.  
  
Everyone was silent waiting for him to continue. He realized they were waiting, "I was... I was at Azkaban. Voldemort was surrounded by twenty or so dementors. Voldemort is a lot stronger; I could feel it rolling off him in dark waves. He was about to say something, when I collapsed in pain; then suddenly it was gone. I opened my eyes and looked around to find I was in a room similar to the Gryffindor Common Room. My scar was bleeding. I turned around at a sound," he choked, "my parents were there." Remus and Sirius' mouths dropped. "But what really surprised me was the fact that my father had a set of ten foot wings." He looked at Sirius and Remus their shocked faces changed to reminiscence. "When were you going to tell me?" Harry asked them angrily.  
  
"James told us we would never need to and we were not allowed to even if we did," Remus said quietly after a while.  
  
"He said that you would find out about it, when you were ready," Sirius continued in a low grumble.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Snape snapped.  
  
"My ancestors are all Atlantian. That is why I have wings," Harry pulled the necklace out, "from generation to generation this staff has been passed down through the royalty. It changes to accommodate the user." Everyone could see the wolf on the chain. Harry thought the runes to bring his staff out. It glowed and then the wolf elongated into his staff.  
  
"Hey watch were you point that thing!" Izzy exclaimed. The pointed end had nearly poked her eye out but Anna and Maria hadn't moved her.  
  
"Oh sorry," Harry said as he placed the staff on the table for everyone to see. The professors all leaned forward including Remus, Sirius contented himself by looking into the orb at the end.  
  
"You are the ebony wolf," Sirius said quietly.  
  
"What was that Black?" Snape said from across the table.  
  
"He's the ebony wolf." Sirius said again as though that explained it all. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall slumped in their chairs.  
  
"What does that mean? How is that important?" Snape asked Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "I have always known it would be you Harry, I knew the minute after I found out you had defeated Voldemort for the first time that you had great things to do in your life. I was just hoping it would not be like this. I was hoping that it would be something that kept you safe. But after your first year I knew that it was you that the prophecy was talking about."  
  
"Wh... What Prophecy?" Harry asked uncertainly. 'Maybe I don't want to know' Harry thought.  
  
'But you need to know.' Diana thought quietly to him. She took his hand under the table and squeezed it. Harry felt somehow better. The room went silent even Fawkes sat completely still on his perch.  
  
"It is time," he said, "for me to tell you what I should have told you five years ago, Harry. I am going to tell you everything. I ask only a little patience. You will have your chance to rage at me – to do whatever you like – when I have finished. I will not stop you."  
  
Harry said nothing, but waited nervously for the news. "Five years ago you arrived at Hogwarts, Harry, safe and whole, as I had planned and intended. Well – not quite whole. You had suffered. I knew you would when I left you on your aunt and uncle's doorstep. I knew I was condemning you to ten dark and difficult years." He paused.  
  
Harry said nothing. "You might ask – and with good reason – why it had to be so. Why could some Wizarding family not have taken you in? Many would have done so more than gladly, would have been honored and delighted to raise you as a son.  
  
"My answer is that my priority was to keep you alive. You were in more danger than perhaps anyone but myself realized. Voldemort had been vanquished hours before, but his supporters – and many of them are almost as terrible as he – were still at large, angry, desperate, and violent. And I had to make my decision too with regard to the years ahead. Did I believe that Voldemort was gone forever? No. I knew not whether it would be ten, twenty, or fifty years before he returned, but I was sure he would do so, and I was sure too, knowing him as I have, that he would not rest until he killed you.  
  
"I knew too where Voldemort was weak. And so I made my decision. You would be protected by an ancient magic of which he knows, which he despises, and which he has always, therefore, underestimated – to his cost. I am speaking, of course, of the fact that you mother died to save you. She gave you a lingering protection he never expected, a protection that flows in you veins to this day. I put my trust, therefore, in your mother's blood. I delivered you to her sister, her only remaining relative."  
  
"She doesn't love me," said Harry at once. "She doesn't give a damn -"  
  
"But she took you," Dumbledore cut across him. "She may have taken you grudgingly, furiously, unwillingly, bitterly, yet still she took you, and in doing so, she sealed the charm I placed upon you. Your mother's sacrifice made the bond of blood the strongest shield I could give you."  
  
"I still don't -"  
  
"While you can still call home the place where you mother's blood dwells, there you cannot be touched or harmed by Voldemort. He shed her blood, but it lives on in you and her sister. Her blood became your refuge. You need return there only once a year, but as long as you can still call it home, there he cannot hurt you. Your aunt knows this. I explained what I had done in the letter I left with you, on her doorstep. She knows that allowing you houseroom may well have kept you alive for the past fifteen years."  
  
Harry's anger finally broke its seal, "If you think being beaten by your cousin, and uncle, yelled at for doing things you didn't know you did, expected to do things in a house like a house elf is where I call home you are sadly mistaken," Harry said in a cold yet angry voice. He didn't say it loud; but in the utter silence of the room that followed you would have thought he had bellowed.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him with pain in his eyes; Sirius and Remus stood up, walked over to him and hugged him. Diana squeezed his hand harder to let him know she was still there. Harry was grateful for it. But what he didn't expect was the look in Snape's eyes. The look both shocked him and made him realize that Snape was truly sorry for the pain and torture he had put him through. McGonagall sat speechless. The other girls were looking at each other and Harry.  
  
'We're here for you now Harry, so are Hermione and Ron. We wish we hadn't been this late in arriving. We wish we had been there earlier for you. Wish we had lived in the same neighborhood, so we could grow up together laughing at Dudley and helping you,' the four girls voices echoed in Harry's head. Sirius and Remus finally released Harry. When they did they looked so forlorn and sorrowful Harry had to say,  
  
"It wasn't anyone's fault." But they continued to berate themselves from the inside.  
  
"I am truly sorry Harry I did not know that it had gone that far," Dumbledore said in an odd voice that made him sound his age, instead of his happy self. "Please let me finish, I want you to know what needs to be known." Harry nodded.  
  
"Five years ago, then," continued Dumbledore, "you arrived at Hogwarts alive and healthy. Thus far, my plan was working well. And then... well, you will remember the events of your first year at Hogwarts quite as clearly as I do. You rose magnificently to the challenge that faced you, and sooner – much sooner – then I had anticipated, you -found yourself face-to-face with Voldemort. You survived again. You did more. You delayed his return to full power and strength. You fought a man's fight. I was... prouder of you then I can say.  
  
"Yet there was a flaw in this wonderful plan of mine," said Dumbledore. "An obvious flaw that I knew, even then might be the undoing of it all. And yet, knowing how important it was that my plan should succeed, I told myself that I would not permit this flaw to ruin it. I alone could prevent it, so I alone must be strong. And here was my first test, as you lay in the hospital wing, weak from your struggle with Voldemort."  
  
"I don't understand what you're saying," said Harry.  
  
"Don't you remember asking me, as you lay in the hospital wing, why Voldemort had tried to kill you when you were a baby?" Harry nodded. "Ought I to have told you then?" Harry stared into the blue eyes and said nothing, but his heart was racing. "You do not see the flaw in the plan yet? No... perhaps not. Well, as you know, I decided not to answer you. Eleven, I told myself, was much too young to know. I had never intended to tell you when you were eleven. The knowledge would be too much at such a young age.  
  
"I should have recognized the danger signs then. I should have asked myself why I didn't not feel more disturbed that you had already asked me the question to which I knew, one day, I must give a terrible answer. I should have recognized that I was too happy to think that I did not have to do it on that particular day.... You were too young, much too young.  
  
"And so we entered your second year at Hogwarts. And once again you met challengers even grown wizards have never faced. Once again you acquitted yourself beyond my wildest dreams. You did not ask me again, however, why Voldemort had left that mark upon you. We discussed your scar, oh yes.... We came very, very close to the subject. Why did I not tell you everything?  
  
"Well, it seemed to me that twelve was, after all, hardly better than eleven to receive such information. I allowed you to leave my presence, bloodstained, exhausted but exhilarated, and if I felt a twinge of unease that I ought, perhaps, have told you then, it was swiftly silenced. You were still so young, you see, and I could not find it in me to spoil that night of triumph...."  
  
"Do you see, Harry? Do you see the flaw in my brilliant plan now? I had fallen into the trap I had foreseen, that I had told myself I could avoid, that I must avoid."  
  
"You cared about him," Anna said quite simply, as though she had known it all along. – AN actually the person I based this off of probably would have... anyway – Harry looked at Anna and Dumbledore with slight shock on his face. Everyone remained silent. Diana squeezed his hand in reassurance again.  
  
"I cared more for your happiness than your knowing the truth, more for your peace of mind than my plan, more for you life than the lives that might be lost if the plan failed. In other words, I acted exactly as Voldemort expects we fools who love to act." Harry was watching the desk as he said this.  
  
'I don't want to know what it is that would make him want me to be happy rather than tell me the truth,' Harry thought during a pause. He went to stand, so he could leave the room, but three minds forced him to stay. 'No I don't want to hear it,' he told them.  
  
'Harry you have to hear it. If you don't, then when will you hear it? This is the thing you've wanted to know for four years. To know why Voldemort killed your parents, tried to kill you. This will answer that question,' Diana and Anna said coaxing him into staying. It appeared to be working, because he resisted the urge to stand and leave.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "Is there a defense? I defy anyone who has watched you as I have – and I have watched you more closely than you can have imagined – not to want to save you more pain than you had already suffered. What did I care if numbers of nameless and faceless people and creatures were slaughtered in the vague future, if in the here and now you were alive, and well, and happy? I never dreamed that I would have such a person on my hands."  
  
"We entered your third year. I watched from afar as you struggled to repel dementors, as you found Sirius," Harry, Remus, and Sirius smiled, "learned what he was and rescued him. Was I to tell you then, at the moment when you had triumphantly snatched your godfather from the jaws of the Ministry? But now, at the age of thirteen, my excuses were running out. Young you might be, but you had proved you were exceptional. My conscience was uneasy, Harry. I knew the time must come soon...."  
  
"But you came out of the maze last year, having watched Cedric Diggory die, having escaped death so narrowly yourself... and I did not tell you, though I knew, now Voldemort had returned, I must do it soon. And now, today, I know you have long been ready for the knowledge I have kept from you for so long. My only defense is this: I have watched you struggling under more burdens than any student who has ever passed through this school, and I could not bring myself to add another – the greatest one of all."  
  
"Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a child because of a prophecy made shortly before your birth. He knew the prophecy had been made, though he did not know its full contents. He set out to kill you when you were still a baby, believing he was fulfilling the terms of the prophecy. He discovered, to his cost, that he was mistaken, when the curse intended to kill you backfired. And so, since his return to his body, and particularly since your extraordinary escape from him last year, he has been determined to hear the prophecy in its entirety. This is a weapon he has been seeking so assiduously since his return: the knowledge of how to destroy you."  
  
"Now there is a record of the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. But the prophecy was made to somebody, and that person has the means of recalling it perfectly."  
  
"Who heard it?" asked Harry, though he thought he knew the answer already.  
  
"I did," said Dumbledore. "On a cold, wet night sixteen years ago, in a room above the bar at the Hog's Head Inn. I had gone there to see an applicant for the post of Divination teacher, though it was against my inclination to allow the subject of Divination to continue at all. The applicant, however, was the great-great-granddaughter of a very famous, very gifted Seer, and I thought it common politeness to meet her. I was disappointed. It seemed to me that she had not a trace of the gift herself. I told her, courteously I hope, that I did not think she would be suitable for the post. I turned to leave." Dumbledore went through the 'door' into his office, and came out a minute later with the pensive. Once Dumbledore sat down again, he prodded the silvery substance with its tip.  
  
A figure rose out of it, draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly, her feet in the basin. But when Sibyl Trelawney spoke, it was not in her usual ethereal, mystic voice, but in the harsh, hoarse tones Harry had heard her use once before.  
  
THE EBONY WOLF WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES... BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES... AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT... AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES... THE ROAD OF THE WOLF WILL HAVE SUFFERING. BUT ONLY HE WHO IS CHOSEN CAN ACHIEVE THIS DANGEROUS FATE... THOSE HE HOLDS DEARLY WILL AID HIM THROUGH HIS GOAL... ONE MORE THAN THE REST... THE EBONY WOLF WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES... BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...  
  
Harry watched as Trelawney revolved and then disappeared into Dumbledore's pensive. He looked back to Dumbledore and unconsciously squeezed Diana's hand. Dumbledore looked suddenly very old; everyone noticed it. Nobody spoke as though afraid to break glass if they did. Harry watched Dumbledore and Dumbledore watched Harry.  
  
-OK I'm sorry I took soo long to get this out, but to do it I had to read a bit of Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix and I've been really busy with school grumblesstupid AP classesgrumbles anyway hopefully no one will kill me. I'm hoping to write some more over spring break if I have time. I probably won't be writing normally until about mid May.  
  
-whoops I forgot to tell you about the thing Harry heard that he didn't understand as Mare na Var reminded me.  
  
"He caught a whisper through his mind, something about Kurama twitching and spurting randomly."  
  
Ok if anyone likes Yuu Yuu Hakusho then you'll enjoy this. Me and my friends were reading through a magazine on anime when we came across a picture that said and I quote "Two lovely young ladies" now that was fine, except that it was a picture of Kurama and Youko Kurama who both happen to be MALE. Later, we were watching an episode of Yuu Yuu Hakusho when they are at the other realm tournament. In this Kurama is fighting the one of the evil guys and has been hit pretty bad. He's lying on the floor covered in blood (obviously not the American version) and is twitching. Now every now and then his wrists spurt blood like the vessels are still working. So one day we came up with 'Two lovely young ladies randomly twitching and spurting ferociously.' That is what I was talking about. If that made no sense please tell me and I'll try again or just ignore my friends and my weirdness. 


	14. Snape's Feelings

- Alright well this has been a real flop. I was going to update the other chapters first, but they are on my other computer, so hopefully today I'll update the other chapters, cause my great friend and now beta Serpent Guardian helped with some mistakes, and then I went back and changed a few things. Well hope you enjoy this very short update and I'm sorry in advanced, but I'm trying to think of a way to make this work. Well talk to you all later, hopefully in the near future. But I'm going away this weekend to Las Vegas to help my BF's mothers friends move. So maybe I'll get some writing done. Talk to you then.

Midnight's Dawning – I'm going I'm going, I just was having school crisis at the end of the year and I was having major writers block. But I think I have a few more ideas. Hopefully I can get to the school starting. Anyhow thanks for the review.

Mare na Var – thanks again for that I thought I had put that.

TuxedoMac – computers suck sometimes. Well hope it's been fixed up. Thank you for the complement I think I've got most of the kinks out.

Alright talk to you all later and please don't forget to review it really does help me. Even if it is flames. Refer to chapter one.

Chapter 14 – Snape's Feelings

'One will help him greater than the rest,' repeated through Diana's mind as she sat in her chair hand in hand with Harry and feeling more connected to him than even her three best friends sitting next to her.

She looked at Harry and saw a blank expression plastered to his face but when she looked into his emerald orbs she saw his gears moving at overload speed. She turned her head to Dumbledore and saw the tiny fear hidden in his eyes. She could see that he cared a lot for Harry, like a grandfather, and never wanted to see him  hurt, or worst. Her stare next turned to McGonagall, she was watching Dumbledore with no expression. Then she turned to Sirius. He seemed to be having a battle in between getting up and hugging Harry or getting up and pummeling Dumbledore. Then she noticed the reason why Sirius hadn't gotten up yet. Remus' hand was distinctly on Sirius' thigh.

'Check out Remus,' Diana said a small smile gracing her lips. The other three girls looked, Harry was too far gone still to hear, even telepathically. All three girls, in unison, smiled. But in their typical way said nothing, saving it for a later time. She continued her sweep of the faces, the others doing the same; she landed on Snape. Snape had been looking at Remus and Sirius then his eyes snapped up to hers. She gasped with the emotion she saw there, not expecting the onslaught. But the second the gasp escaped her lips Snape eyes shut off all emotion again. She hadn't had time to read all of them, but got the top ones. She suddenly felt overwhelmed with confusion. Why would Snape be feeling that feeling? Who in this room would provoke that feeling? A hand touched her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin, but realized it was Anna.

'Are you OK?' the words flinted across her mind quietly as if afraid of something. Diana looked at Anna questionably but quickly thought what she had just seen. Anna looked at Snape. Snape was watching the four girls very closely.

'Oh my god, it's towards us! He feels it towards us.' Diana realized. She had said it to all connected to heir link, so Maria and Izzy heard. Anna quickly explained.

"Who feels what towards you?' Harry asked aloud. This statement seemed to boggle the minds of the others in the room.

"What are you talking about Potter no one said anything," Snape snapped.

"Oh, er…" Harry let go of my hand.

AN – ok quick quiz should I skip forward in time or talk some more in Dumbledore's office? Tell me in a review thanks.


	15. Deja vu

EDIT – Oops wrong names.

OH MY GOD!!!!! I finally got around to updating!!!!!!

Ok sorry for the long wait, but life is life. I know this is short, but I'll have a couple more chapters out soon. Enjoy!

Chapter 15 – Déjà vu

Harry's four poster bed was very comfortable as he fell into a peaceful slumber that night after the havoc the triplets had caused after he had talked aloud instead of in the bond. But it had soon been sorted out by a calm Diana, who pulled a large book from off the shelves in the outer room (Which no one noticed due to the triplets completing each others sentences while fighting.). He remembered the funniest segment must have been at the end of their ranting.

_'But I was just saying that if Snape…' Maria started. 'Was chased by pretty pink butterflies…' Izzy began on her own tangent. 'So long as he gave up his robes first…' Anna said non-chantilly while watching Diana get a book. 'You guys quit changing the subject!' Maria whined. 'But the…' Izzy was cut short as a large book came into contact with her head, effectively knocking her out for a few minutes on the floor. Maria soon followed her to the floor by the second swing of Diana with the large book, which appeared to be an unabridged dictionary. Anna looked at both of the girls, sighed, and then looked at Snape contemplatively. Diana just put the book on the table, looked around the group of adults and said 'What? It's the best way to stop them from being random.'_

That had pretty much ended discussion for the day. Dumbledore decided that everyone should probably settle in as they would be going to Diagon Alley the next day to get their school supplies. Dumbledore had a strange look on his face as he had said this, as though he knew that something was going to happen that no one else did; or maybe he was finally sir-coming to insanity. The girls had been given temporary quarters behind a painting of Grodric Gryffindor in the Gryffindor common room. (Dumbledore thought that if they were pulled in by Harry's parents then they may as well be close to him so as to protect him) Harry was in the 5th year boy's dormitory; all of his things had been moved into the room by the house elves, and now he was just pulling up his covers. When he finally lay down he realized just how tired he was. He rolled around for a while trying to get comfortable, but soon fell asleep.

He was standing on the cliff again in front of the dark and gloomy castle. 'Azkaban,' flinted across his mind while he looked closely at the castle. Then he was inside the building and looking at 20 dementors standing around a figure in the middle of the group, Voldemort. Dread began to build again. He felt the dark magic roll off of Voldemort in thick, opaque waves again, and the feeling just became worst.

Harry could hear the noise of the Dementors' raspy breathes being sucked through what they called a mouth. He started to feel numb and his breath came out as mist. But again he couldn't hear his mother's pleas for his life. He watched attentively knowing the Voldemort would speak soon, and so he did.

'My demons those fools have forgotten you here on this island. They refuse to let you feed on your own free will as though you were mindless beasts. But I know better, I know that you and I can help each other. I know that with your help I can have the world, and when I have it you would be free. Free of this eternal prison that the idiots have locked you in. With your help I will be able to give you Fudge on a platter and Dumbledore as a side dish. Will you help me my foul friends or will you rot to the end of humanity on this island with only those they throw at you to devour?'

Harry felt a power building as the conversation continued, and when Voldemort reached the end it crescendoed, spilling out. It hit Harry like a wave of torment, fire, and electricity. He screamed out as he awoke from his vision to find all four girls sitting around him. Maria and Izzy were in Animagus form, while Diana and Anna were sitting next to him on the bed.

"Voldemort has gained the Dementors," Harry said before he fainted from the exertion of the vision. A gasp was the last thing he heard before the world went into blissful black.

- Don't forget to review grin. And yes I know I'm fucking evil smiles deviously


	16. Meditation

EDIT – Oops just a few minor misspellings. But you guys have to realize I was writing this at about midnight last night when I didn't want to play my final fantasy game because I was trying to dodge 200 lightning bolts, so my brain was fried, but I did get this down and out. So give me a bit of credit. See ya

Wow another chapter so soon. Enjoy! And thanks all those who reviewed, especially my friends.

Chapter 16 – Meditation

The four bonded had been talking to each other in the common room after Harry had gone to bed. They just couldn't sleep yet, not even Laurel K. Hamilton could put them to sleep when they were heading to Diagon Alley the next day and with non-other than Remus and Serverus. The time was drawing closer to mid-night but still the girls chatted and read Harry's books. At 12 am they felt the power begin to build. All of them looked at each other, then in the direction of the power. The power began to steadily rise. All four of the girls dropped whatever they may have been holding and ran dead out to the 5th year boys dormitory. Maria and Izzy changed into their animagi animals and wrapped around Harry's legs to try and give him comfort. Diana and Anna briskly walked to his side. He had a look of dread on his face, then terror, then pain. Diana gently moved the hair covering his scar; it was glowing with a white power unknown to most. The power was still rising and it was getting to levels the four knew to be dangerous. Anna and Diana grabbed hold of Harry's hands hoping to level off the power a bit. It appeared to be working a little until Harry screamed and his eyes flew open.

"Voldemort has gained the Dementors," then the power was released into all the girls. Diana and Anna gasped as they got the brut force of it.

'It has to go somewhere, anywhere… Oh goddess, I can't think with this much power,' Diana thought unconsciously transferring the thought to the rest of the bonded. She was suddenly on the floor.

'Give some to us,' Izzy thought to them.

'We can balance it, or try to control it,' Maria thought afterwards.

Diana and Anna opened the block between the five of them, evenly transferring the power between them all. Harry convulsed with the sudden power and was awakened once again. Diana and Anna grabbed hold of his hand and tried to help him control his breathing before he hyperventilated, but there was still too much power to be controlled between the five of them.

"Everyone on the floor in a circle," Diana said controlling her breathing and voice. Isa and Maria fell into human form and into the circle. Anna and Diana picked Harry up and helped him walk as they came over to the circle. "Ground yourself girls while holding hands. Harry what you have to do is think of pushing the energy out of yourself and into the ground. Have you ever meditated before?" Diana asked in a leaderish voice.

"I… h…ha…haven't," Harry said while breathing to fast to be getting much oxygen.

"You need to breath Harry, slow your breathing." Anna told him in a calming voice.

"Breath-in," Izzy said.

"Breath-out," Maria said a few moments later. They repeated themselves until Harry's breathing slowed.

"Now close your eyes Harry," Anna said in her calm and ethereal voice. "Picture Hogwarts; picture this room that we are in right now."

'Now picture yourself getting up from the floor and walking to the common room. Think of yourself walking to the hole and pushing the picture open. Think of yourself walking down the corridor, down the stairs behind the tapestry, jumping of the trick stair at the bottom; walking down to the Great Hall, down the corridor that leads to the front gates, through the gates and out into the grounds. Can you see an open spot? Walk over to that spot. Now lie down on the dewy grass and feel the dew on your bare arms. Now let the power sink into the ground. Just release the power so it may be used again another day.' He made a visible sigh of relief as the power slowly left his and the other fours' body's.

'Now see this in fast forward; picture yourself standing from the cool dewy grass and walking back to the dormitory; back through the common room to here where you sit, and open your eyes.' The girls watched as the emerald eyes that had captivated them since the first book of the Harry Potter series opened, and that grin that had been talked about so much spread across his face.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Harry said.

"That is meditation." Anna said looking a bit smug and sounding a little too much like a certain red headed friend of Harry's. The other three just laughed as Anna pouted but she soon joined them. Harry never stopped smiling.

- w00t talk to you all next update. smiles don't forget to review.


	17. Private Interrogation

AN – fixed a few mistakes and added maybe one or two lines. Not much though (probably not worth rereading, but if you've forgotten what is happening may be useful)

Chapter 17 – Private Interrogation

The girls tucked Harry back into bed after he had written everything down about the dream. "You're too tired to go tromping down to Dumbledore's office. We'll take this paper and you can talk to him in the morning if he has any more questions," Diana said in her mumish tone.

"Now back to sleep because we all have a big day tomorrow," Maria said, "and we wouldn't want you to miss it because you were too tired." Harry harrumphed at that, but did as they said and lay down. The girls closed the curtains on the four poster bed and turned out the lights before waiting for Harry's breath to become even. Ten minutes later the girls heard his even breath and left the room.

"I'll take this to Dumbledore's office," Diana said. "You guys go to bed. I won't be too long." At that Diana changed into her fox form, with the letter in her mouth, and went over to the portrait hole waiting expectantly for someone to open it for her. Isa complied and she was off towards Dumbledore's office. Not too much later she found herself at the gargoyle. Diana de-transformed and took the paper into her hand. "Billabong," Diana said in her firm, Australian accented voice. Like before, the gargoyle jumped aside to reveal the rotating stair case. 'This really is too much like an escalator,' she thought numbly as she rose up the stairs. The late time was starting to get to her as she realized that she probably wouldn't get a very large amount of sleep tonight. She reached the top of the stairs and knocked on the door. The other side of the door remained quite for a moment before she heard a muffled, "come in." 'Well someone was either asleep, in deep thought, or they think I'm a threat,' Diana thought as she reached for the door handle and took it. 'Well better get this done fast so I can get some sleep.' She opened the door to see no one. She looked around the corner and saw the door behind the desk was open and Fawkes sitting on his perch. He trilled as she passed him, jumped onto her shoulder, and rubbed his head behind her ear. She continued into the room without giving a thought to the fact that a phoenix was sitting on her shoulder. What she saw surprised her slightly.

The room had more people than she expected to be sitting in it; she could also name all of them. Dumbledore was in the same seat he had been in when they had been having their talks before, McGonagall and Snape on his left and right respectively, Sirius and Remus sat on McGonagall's side. Then came Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, well she assumed that it was them from the descriptions in the books and Julie Walter's and Mark Williams from the movies. The two actors weren't far off from being the actual people either. Continuing on down the line was Mad-Eye Moody, again assuming (though it wasn't all that hard) from the amount of flesh missing from his body. A woman with crazily spiked, lavender coloured hair, who looked about the same weight and build as Harry, but taller, was next. She was wearing a muggle rock band t-shirt (it appeared) and jeans. She looked young, maybe her mid-twenties. Hagrid was standing in the corner off to the left of Snape. Everyone had turned to look at her when she had come in. Molly, the girl, and Hagrid were looking at her incredulously. Dumbledore's blue eyes were twinkling, Snape was scowling, and McGonagall was watching her too closely. Moody was the only one calmly watching her, with both eyes. He looked her up and down in a swift motion that she almost didn't notice. Arthur seemed to be confused, 'I think it runs in the family,' Diana thought laughing quietly to herself. Fawkes trilled, in agreement it seemed.

Moody spoke first in a quiet growl, "Whose this then?"

"Diana Seiko," Diana said walking swiftly towards the table, not making it more than three steps before she found herself being stopped by three wands pointed at her chest/head. The door shut behind her, 'Oh fuck,' she thought. 'Maybe I should tell the others. Well couldn't hurt.'

( Hey you guys just so you know Dumbledore and some other people have decided to interrogate me (shrugs) I don't really know why but just so you know I'm probably not going to be back very soon. Don't worry; I don't think anything bad will happen. But just so you know.) She said all this directly to the triplets, 'Don't want to wake Harry now.'

((Ok Pheonixxx, we will sssee you later. Try to not be up all nighttt again though)) Anna said calmly. Diana cut the link between the group so as not to disturb them too much.

"Do you guys have to do this right now? I just wanted to give you what Harry had dreamed the other day and go to bed," Diana whined in an all together girlish way. Snape looked disgusted but then returned to scowling.

"And what exactly do you think we are going to do to you Diana?" Dumbledore said quietly bringing his hands up into the familiar steeple.

"No clue, but if your pointing wands at me and closing doors then it probably isn't going to be quick, painless, or fun." Diana said petting Fawkes on the head.

"Well the quick, painless, and fun all depends on how willing you are," Snape said dryly.

"Well can I at least sit down?" Diana said pointing to the empty chair. Dumbledore nodded to Hagrid who pushed himself off the wall, walked over to the chair and pulled it over to Diana.

"Thanks Hagrid," Diana said and smiled graciously. Hagrid looked shocked for a moment but continued back towards the wall.

"Now Diana, I have told these wonderful people here what your friends, Harry, and yourself told us earlier. But since you graciously walked into our meeting I thought you could clarify some things." Dumbledore said. Diana didn't speak just waiting for Dumbledore to ask her the questions she knew would be coming eventually.

'It's not like I'm trying to hide something,' she thought with a mental shrug.

"But first please tell us the names of the people you know in this room and tell us what you know of them," Dumbledore said.

Diana looked quizzically at him but shrugged and began to name the people. "Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald at about the end of World War II. He saved Hagrid when Tom Riddle imposed on him that he had opened the Chamber of Secrets (there was a gasp, but no one stopped her). You were the Transfiguration teacher before you became Headmaster. Tom Riddle fears only you and Harry Potter, though I still don't understand why exactly anyway, you are strong, stern, and seem to keep a close eye on Harry." She paused for a second, "oh and you wish people would give you more socks for Christmas." Dumbledore chuckled at this but the others looked rather stunned as she turned to the next person.

"Minerva McGonagall, present Transfiguration Professor, deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. She conducts the sorting ceremony at the beginning of each year; turns into a tabby cat. She seems to have a soft spot for Harry and was right about his relatives being, how did you put it,

'The worst kind of muggles' because they are. She chose Harry to be Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in his first year after seeing him catch Nevelle Longbottom's Remembrall exceedingly well at the first Gryffindor/Slytherin flying lesson after Draco Malfoy had thrown it from his own broom. But she is always strict yet fair in her ways." McGonagall looked pretty surprised at what Diana said, but again no one stopped her as she went onto the next person.

"Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather and otherwise known as Snuffles (this got a giggle from the lavender haired girl and a chuckle from Hagrid, Snape had a smirk on his face), Snape I wouldn't keep that face if I were you. I know a few things about you too. (The look was gone and the scowl was back in an instant) as I was saying, Sirius was a prisoner of Azkaban, but wrongly accused. Sirius was going to be the Potters' secret keeper for the Fidilus Charm, but at the last moment James changed the person to Peter Pettigrew who then turned his friends over to Lord Voldemort, newest dark lord badass (Snape smirked again) also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, who killed his father and new family once he was of age because his father left his witch mother, who died in child birth, once he found out that she was a witch." The silence grew thicker. "Anyway, Sirius ran into Peter on a muggle street, this is where Peter did his famous trick and had Sirius 'kill him.' All that could be found of Peter was one of his fingers. Later Peter was found by Percy Weasley and then passed on to Ron Weasley, but I'll get to that in a minute. Sirius was taken to Azkaban where he stayed for about thirteen years until one day when Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge visited him and he asked for the newspaper, where low and behold there was a picture of the Weasley family smiling and waving from Egypt where they had been visiting one of the older Weasley boys, I believe it's Bill. (The Weasley's nodded at this) But what really caught Sirius' eye was the Rat on Ron's shoulder… it was missing a finger. Now since Sirius Black is also a large black dog, funny pun that one, he had been able to dodge most of the dementors grip on him for the extent of his stay and so escaped in his dog form."

"He eventually made it to Hogwarts and hung out in the Shrieking Shack for a while. Finally at the end of Harry's third year Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Snape all 'found him.' He and Remus told Harry, Ron and Hermione that Ron's rat was really Pettigrew; Snape had been knocked out by Harry so they could talk. (Snape looked angry for a moment before returning to his scowl –AN doing a lot of that isn't he?-) Well Sirius and Remus wanted to kill Peter, but Harry told them not to and instead to take him to the Dementors. Anyway Remus transformed into his wolf form, Sirius tried to protect Harry, they both got attacked by Dementors and he got imprisoned and was awaiting the Dementor's Kiss, but Harry and Hermione used the Time-Turner Hermione had been given to take all her classes that year to rescue Buckbeak from death, because Malfoy is incapable of not being a snotty child to dangerous animals. Harry did his corporeal patronus to save Sirius and himself and then sent Sirius and Buckbeak away." Diana took a large breath. "During Harry's fourth year Sirius hung out in that cave on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Oh I forgot you gave Harry his Firebolt when his Nimbus 2000 was destroyed during his third year at the game when the Dementors appeared. You said it was his Christmas and birthday gifts for the past 12 years. Padfoot is also one of his nicknames."

"Remus Lupin, a werewolf, nicknamed Moony. His best friends, James, Sirius, and Peter became animagi while at school with him to help with the transformations, which occurred in the Shrieking Shack. He was bitten as a child and returned to Hogwarts in Harry's third year to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. To Harry and most of the school he was the best teacher they had had

(Remus blushed lightly at this; Sirius grinned at him in an I-Told-You-So look). In his spare time Remus taught Harry the Patronus Charm to help him defend dementors off and also offered him comfort when his friends were on Hogsmeade weekends; telling him a little about his mother and father."

"Arthur Weasley, father of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. He works for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department in the Ministry and is obsessed with muggle inventions and customs. I, for one, particularly like the plug collection." Arthur looked slightly surprised at the plug collection comment.

"Molly Weasley, mother of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Your maiden name is Prewett. You are protective of all your children and Harry, particularly Ginny. You like rules, which is why you admire Percy. You try and keep order in your house, which is not easy with Fred and George. You were most concerned at their safety after the Quidditch World Cup last year as you had been angry with them for trying to take their joke shop supplies out of the house at the time. You also helped Harry onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters in his First year and have since thought of him as your son. Ron and Ginny are best friends with Harry and Hermione."

"Alaster 'Mad-Eye' Moody," most of the people looked surprised when Diana said this. "Moody was the DADA teacher last year, but it turned out that he was actually Barty Crouch Jr. using Polyjuice Potion and Moody's hair. Moody was locked in his interesting trunk with many locks for the year. Moody is an experience Auror who is rather paranoid, and for good reason." Moody's eye was spiraling around suddenly and now she understood why Harry got headaches from watching it. So she turned to the next person trying to not notice the movement out of her peripheral vision.

"Rubeus Hagrid, expelled in his third year for keeping Aragog, a large spider, hmm maybe large isn't the right word well anyway, during the first time the Chamber of Secrets was open. Hagrid helped Harry get his letter in his first year and then helped him get his magical barring when buying his school things. Hagrid is Harry's first real friend; he became the Care of Magical Creatures Professor in Harry's third year. Over Harry's four years he has helped the trio in figuring out clues and particularly in his fourth year when Hagrid showed Harry what the first task of the Triwizard Tournament would be, saving his life and getting him started on the winning track. Weren't you coming back in September? That's what Harry's letter said." Diana was slightly confused after realizing that he was suppose to be looking for Giants. But continued non-the-less.

"Severus Snape, appearance is of a large bat (chuckles from around the table, including Snape himself), a spy for Riddle and Potions Master of Hogwarts. He is trusted by Dumbledore despite being a Death Eater. Snape turned spy sometime early in his time as a Death Eater. Rival to Harry Potter, because of a childhood grudge on James Potter; as I don't understand this grudge I'm not going to go into it further, though I'd like to say to you that you should have a better look at Harry and stop the childish nonsense. (Snape looked disgruntled at the tone Diana used with him, Dumbledore chuckled lightly) Snape also has a grudge against Sirius because of a prank he pulled when they were in school that could have lead to Snape's death at Remus' werewolf's hands. Snape has saved Harry's life numerous times despite his grudges, and thus tells people that looks can be deceiving." Diana took a large breath, closed her eyes and then opened them quickly.

"Oh one last one, Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. Harry first saw Fawkes on one of his

Burning Days when he was sent to your office. Later Fawkes comes to the rescue when Harry was in the Chamber giving him tears to heal the basilisk's poison, the sorting hat to give him a sword, to poke the basilisk's eyes out, and to finally carry the group out of the Chamber when the basilisk and young Riddle were dead. In Harry's fourth year Fawkes healed Harry's wounds after escaping Voldemort. Finally, Harry and Riddle's wands both have tail feathers from Fawkes' tail." Diana began to pet Fawkes once she had finished telling everything she knew.

"Do you know anything about me?" the woman with lavender hair asked.

"Nope, not a clue who you are," Diana said truthfully.

"So how exactly do you and your friends know about this world?" Remus asked the others all nodding in agreement.

"Well, in our reality, an author by the name of Joanne Kathleen Rowling has written four books documenting a fictional character's magical life, starting in first year with a little bit from when Dumbledore and McGonagall drop Harry at the Dursley's," Diana said the last name like a curse word.

"Now how many years of Harry's life have been documented?" McGonagall asked thoughtfully.

"I thought you would have guessed. J. K. Rowling has only written the first four years of Harry's schooling and was going to come out with his fifth year soon actually. I was really looking forward to it too," Diana said pouting slightly at the end.

"You know everything you do about all of us from reading these books by this Rowling person?" Snape asked irritably.

"Mostly, but I also used the internet." Mr. Weasley's mouth opened, but Diana got to him before he could speak. "Mr. Weasley just don't ask me it's too late for me to think properly. Ask Juliana or Harry tomorrow."

"So why are you so interested in the books?" Hagrid asked.

The question surprised Diana but she answered as usual, "You have to understand that Harry Potter is the biggest thing since Lord of the Rings."

"Really, I wonder if there is a Lord of the Rings universe also," The lavender haired woman said excitedly. "By the way my names is Nymphadora Tonks, but call me Tonks, Nymphadora is such a mouthful." She grinned but did not shake hands.

'Must be an Auror or at least slightly paranoid.'

"Well if that is everything then could I possibly go now and get some sleep?" Diana looked at her watch, "Now that it's approaching three am. To my understanding we'll be leaving relatively early tomorrow."

"Yes Diana you may go," Diana stood the Phoenix still perched on her shoulder. "On one conditions," Diana sighed but nodded patiently. "Why does Fawkes seem so affectionate to you?" Dumbledore asked interest sparkling wildly in his crystal blue eyes.

"I'm a fire sign. Anything related to a fire spirit likes me," Diana said as she began to leave the room, but turned when she remembered what she had actually come in to do. "Here's what Harry was suppose to see yesterday, but was interrupted by his parents. If you have any more questions for him talk to him tomorrow as he is now in REM sleep. Good night then." Diana then turned and walked out of the now open door before the others could ask her any more questions. Fawkes took off from her shoulder and again took his perch. Diana ran down the spiraling stairs and transformed mid-stride when she reached the gargoyle. It took her only a few minutes to get back to the portrait. When she arrived Anna was standing with the painting open for her. Diana de-transformed when she was inside.

"God that took too long," Diana said as she and Anna numbly walked to bed. The painting of Gryffindor was ajar for them.

"Yes I was beginning to get worried that you were telling your life story like your mother," Anna said with a grin firmly planted on her face.

"Take that grin off your face or I'll beat it off with Harry's broom." Diana said tiredly.

"In your tiredness I think not." Anna's grin widened.

"Fine but I'll do it in the morning if you don't get rid of it right now," Diana smirked. The two girls quickly changed and were talking quietly now.

"Oh fine, now go to bed. We'll talk more in the morning." Anna finally said slightly defeated. Diana fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Anna watched all the girls for a moment. 'Good night my servant and daughters,' Anna thought quietly to herself before lying down and falling into a light sleep.

- Ok well I hope you enjoyed this. Ok I'm going to bed its 3:30 in the morning. I'll talk to you all later. Don't forget to review; it always makes me feel more like writing. Bye (waves)


	18. Remus and Sirius

- AN - there is a reason for putting Remus then Sirius; Remus is a werewolf, Sirius is a dog. Who do you think is the submissive? It certainly isn't Remus. So it is from now on Remus and Sirius. ANYWAY, sorry it took me sooo long to get this chapter out. I have actually had it for a while and just needed to do some last minute checks and add some crap. My friends have been bugging me repeatedly and finally got to me. Soo here is the finished product. Hope you enjoyed some of it. I know I'm really not reliable with updates, but I should have another chapter out soon, if time permits me. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Even if you just say "this is interesting" I would love to hear from you. I have to thank all those who have reviewed me. Every time you reviewed I looked over what I had written and wrote a little more, so you actually got it out sooner than I probably would have if you hadn't. Well talk to you next update.

Chapter 18 – Remus and Sirius

Harry slowly came back into consciousness. He didn't want to get out of bed, but knew that his Aunt would be banging on the door any minute. He snuggled up more into the bed covers waiting… and waiting… and waiting. He cracked one eye open a slit. The scarlet hangings around the bed were the images that meet his brain. He closed his eye again. Then the image actually made sense and he sat up in bed. Everything from the day before slowly shifted into his mind. Finally he remembered what the girls and he were going to do today. He practically jumped out of bed. Then looked up at the ceiling wondering how he had ended up on the floor before he realized the sheets were tangled tightly around his legs. The door was open before he could get up and suddenly there were two concerned looking faces looking down at him.

"You have a nice trip?" Diana asked beginning to smile as she and Anna grabbed Harry's hands and tugged him to his feet after pulling the sheets from around his legs.

"Oh sod off," Harry grumbled as he sorted himself out. "Now if you don't mind," he gestured to himself, "I need to get dressed." The girls grinned suspiciously but promptly left the room to give him privacy. But he noticed that they didn't go too far, because he could still hear them chatting gleefully on the other side of the door. Not wanting to take too long he quickly opened his trunk grabbed some of Dudley's old clothes, then sprinted to the bathroom. After turning on the shower to scalding, he began to strip of his pajamas. "Ahh bloody hell!" he commented loudly, after attempting to pull his PJ-shirt off and finding out (the hard way) that his shoulder blades and muscles were not exceedingly happy with him.

A concerned voice of Diana drifted into the bathroom, "Harry, are you ok?"

'I guess they heard that.'

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just sore muscles," he commented loudly. "The shower should help," he pointed at the shower then realized that they couldn't see it. 'Why am I so disoriented?' Harry thought to himself as he let the scalding water beat furiously on his back and shoulders.

'Bad dreams can do that to a person,' drifted quietly across his mind. Harry started so badly he would have fallen over if he hadn't been leaning against the wall at the time. 'Calm down, I didn't mean to startle you,' Diana's calm voice continued to be projected through his brain.

'Sorry, just that I am not used to sharing my thoughts with people,' Harry said matter-of-factly, 'Was I thinking that loudly?'

'No, but Anna could feel your confusion. She told me to talk to you, but considering the other girls I decided this was the most private we could get. I blocked off the link with the others so they can not hear us.' Diana's voice was so serious he thought absentmindedly, while massaging his shoulders.

'So, anything on your mind?' Diana asked, he could almost see her sitting on his bed picking at her finger nails.

'Well yeah, I'm not as scatter brained as Professor Snape thinks I am, I do actually have a few neurons firing every now and then.' Diana laughed at that one; he liked her laugh, a real guttural one and not fake in the least.

'Don't get me started on Professor Severus Snape,' Diana said in a serious tone, but he knew that she was smiling whole heartedly. 'Now back to my question.'

'Well, I don't remember having any bad dreams last night,' Harry thought, Diana could practically see Harry standing in the shower tapping his chin in thought.

'Do I smell smoke, don't over work those cogs up there,' Diana said grinning gleefully to herself. 'Don't you remember the circle we performed last night?'

'I thought I'd dreamt about that,' Harry stated blankly.

'After your dreamt of the Dementors, we got you to it all write down and I took it to Dumbledore grumbles, can't believe I went through all that last night, anyway we did a circle to calm you and help bond our powers further. Is it coming back?'

'Yeah, I remembered it, but I thought it was a dream; odd. Could you remind me, what did I write down exactly? I'm having a hard time remembering it.' Diana told Harry what had happened in the dream and what they had done afterwards to help him relocate his excess energy.

'That is also probably why you hurt this morning, because you did some new stuff and had a redo of your vision. If your shoulders still hurt, I'll try and get the kinks out when you get out and are ready to go.'

Harry nodded, but realized, again, that she couldn't see it, 'Yeah that would be great. I don't think even a scalding shower will help this kind of pain.' With that Harry shut off the shower, grabbed his towel and continued to get ready. When he was partially clothed, he looked up in his reflection only to jump a foot in the air, yelp, and fall over backwards. Diana had rushed in and helped him up for a second time that day.

"Everything ok Harry?" She asked having an appreciative look at his slightly more muscular frame. She had to look up a little to look into Harry's eyes.

"Lets see, you're about half a foot taller, you've filled out a bit, and there is something different about your face and hair but I can't put my finger on it." Diana pointed out after checking him out a little longer. Harry had kept quiet still in a slight state of shock from realizing his body had changed over night without him realizing in.

"Oh your body didn't change much over night; actually I think most of it happened in the last twenty minutes that you have been in the shower. Now then look in the mirror and tell me what has changed," Diana said in her serious yet funny tone.

Harry looked at her for a moment then went and looked in the mirror again. His face was a little longer and more adult looking. His hair was longer also and a lot less unruly. He was a good six inches taller than he had been the day before, which he though may explain the pain in his back and shoulders. What really caught his attention though was the fact that his eyes popped out of his face like two large emeralds. "Where are my glasses?" He asked finally.

"I thought you'd never ask," Anna said from the doorway. She had a smirk on her face and she was twirling his glasses between her fingers. "Didn't notice you could actually see did you?"

Harry nodded numbly, then looked around the bathroom and noticed he could see so much better, the details were amazing. 'How the hell did I survive with that terrible prescription! No wonder everyone thought I was running around bumping into walls, I was practically blind!' The two girls giggled, Harry shrugged it off as just something girls did. He didn't realize that they had caught his rant.

"Ok mister go lay down on the bed and I'll try and make your back feel more human," Diana told him.

"Yes Ma'am," he said with a little salute and walked off towards the bed. He didn't catch Anna's raised eyebrow or Diana's returning look of embarrassment.

Ten minutes later, Maria and Izzy walked in to find Harry half naked laying face down on the bed with Diana sitting on his bum – isn't bum a funny word grin -, legs straddling his waist, massaging his entire back and shoulders. Anna was sitting on the bed next to the two giggling, while holding Harry's right hand and occasionally ruffling his hair. Diana had a look of concentration on her face, Anna looked a little worried but seemed to be enjoying herself overall, and Harry had his face scrunched up in suppressed pain. Maria and Izzy looked at each other before walking over and sitting next to Harry. Izzy transformed pretty quickly and laid down the contour of his body; Maria sat on the other side of Anna and took his other hand. Both tried to stay out of Diana's way as they knew what she was doing.

Another ten minutes went by before Sirius, the dog, bounded into the room followed closely by Remus. The two had frozen by the door before all hell broke loose when Harry screamed; Diana seemed to know what to do but stopped massaging the area, instead placed both her hands over the place, closed her eyes and relaxed.

Remus and Sirius, in human form, were by the bed and had almost pulled Diana off Harry had the two girls and cat not all glared at them. The combined glare had frozen them, again, in place; the wands they had drawn were still out but pointed at the ground. They shared a look and waited to see what would happen. Both watched as Diana's hands seemed to glow with a fiery light over a spot in the middle of Harry's back on the vertebra. The light seemed to coalesce into a ball in her hands and then started to move down into Harry's back. As the ball left her hands it turned to the purest white, and when it hit Harry's back he whimpered. The two girls and cat were comforting him with touch to make him feel better. Harry audibly sighed when the ball was all the way into his back. The girls released his hands, the cat transformed back into Izzy sitting next to Anna on Harry's right. Diana had half collapsed while still sitting on Harry's bum. She was breathing rather hard and was shaking slightly. When Harry tried to get up she fell on top of him.

"humph!" was all Harry could let out when Diana fell on him. He hadn't realized she was still on top of him.

"Sorry," she said, her voice sounding a bit tired, "Can someone help me, I've fallen and I can't get up," a little humor had moved to her voice, so Harry knew she wasn't completely gone on him. Her weight was quickly lifted off of his naked back making it possible for him to push himself up into a sitting position. His back cracked five times as he sat up and five more when he stretched it. He quickly looked around to see the girls huddled together by Ron's bed, Remus putting Diana on Ron's bed, and Sirius looking like a lost puppy next to his bed.

"Is she ok?" Harry and Remus asked at the same time. They shared a quick glance, as Anna lay next to Diana with her forehead rested against the others. She closed her eyes, looked at Diana for a moment then said mostly to Harry, "She'll be ok, but can you come over here and lay down behind her? It will help if we are all touching her." The other girls had already moved: Izzy, again in her cat form, was in the space between Anna and Diana's legs, while Maria was on the end of the bed, draped gracefully over Diana's legs. Harry stood up and started towards the bed. Sirius' eyes bulged as he realized Harry was two inches short of being his height.

Remus face was blank but asked the question on two of the occupant's minds, "Harry what's going on?"

Harry lay down behind Diana, who was still huddled up against Anna with her eyes closed. The five seemed to sigh in unison once Harry was touching Diana.

"Um… not to disturb you, but what exactly are you doing? What happened to Harry? What is going on?" Remus asked a few moments after Harry lay down.

"Diana was massaging my back, because I grew about two inches last night and my muscles were stretched. It hurt badly, but Diana did something to my back and now I feel great," Harry said snuggling up closer to Diana's back and putting his arm around her waist.

Sirius raised his eyebrow at the motion and looked at Remus. He didn't know what to say. Remus seemed to know what to ask but Maria answered first.

"Diana was healing Harry's back," Maria answered the question Remus was about to ask.

"Why did it hurt Harry so much?" Sirius asked after a few moments thought.

"Normally it doesn't hurt to push energy into another's body to heal, but it can be painful with some conditions. First, Harry had all of this happen to him suddenly; he grew a few inches in a few hours, something that takes years to achieve normally. Secondly, the thing Diana was trying to heal was painful because it was stretched; she had to first see how stretched it was then slowly release it until it was leveled again. Finally, the point in which she had to administer the power was on a sensitive point on your body. Most people don't realize how sensitive their back is until they are older and are beginning to feel the affects of old age, but when power is applied to the back it tends to be painful," Anna answered still facing Diana and holding her hands.

"So, why are you all piled up together? And why is Harry joining your group?" Sirius asked. Remus started towards the bed already knowing the answer and wanting to help his 'child figure.' Sirius stared at him, while waiting for his answers, as he climbed onto the top end of the bed and placed his hand on Diana's shoulder then began gently petting her hair. "Remus what are you doing?"

"We are all helping re-level Diana's power. Healing takes a heap of power. Normally it doesn't take this much out of her but for some reason Harry was harder to heal," Maria answered after a little thought.

"Mostly it's because Harry has a lot of power already, I had to break through some of his shields to get the power to him. I figured out that that didn't work to well, probably will have to practice giving energy to him for a while before it becomes easy like it is with you three," she said. "Now, as much as I love just laying around all day, my power level has been normal for the past five minutes; and I'm really excited about getting my wand and checking out Flourish and Blotts. Come on get off, get off; I don't want to be a Diana sandwich anymore," Diana told the group of sprawling teenagers and adult.

Maria got up first. Followed somewhat quickly was Isa, she transformed and sat on the end of the bed waiting. Anna disentangled herself from Diana, but did not get up. Remus stopped his comforting touch and removed himself from the bed to stand next to a slightly perplexed Sirius. He whispered quietly into Sirius' ear and the look disappeared into an understanding. Harry finally let go of Diana after Anna had sat up. Diana experimentally sat up, 'So far so good,' she thought to herself when she was vertical. Harry and Anna sat on either side of her as she moved to the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure you should be getting up right away?" Isa asked worriedly as she watched standing in front of the three; Maria was next to her leaning against the other bed's bed post.

"The only way to find out is to try it," Diana said aloud. Isa stepped forward arm extended to give her a hand up. Diana took the offered hand and pulled herself up. The other two stood up with her making sure she was not going to fall. When she didn't she let go of Isa's hand and everyone began to leave. She was a little wobbly for about twenty feet before she balanced out again and everything seemed ok.

"So, who's ready for Diagon Alley?" Remus asked sounding a little excited while rubbing his hands together. The four girls raised their hands, Harry just smiled, and Sirius laughed lightly at his friends antics. But he quickly sobered when he remembered something. "Oh I nearly forget, Remus, Albus wanted to speak with the group again before they left." Diana wobbled again at this but quickly caught herself. After some grumbling they headed to Dumbledore's office after Harry had grabbed a shirt, his extra money, and his wand.

AN - Here's a little peek of what is coming up.

Chapter 19 - Yet another talk and Diagon Alley

Diana and the Triplets were glaring at a level two Snape glare at Dumbledore, Snape, who was also in the room, was glaring at Dumbledore also. McGonagall was looking confused between Dumbledore and Snape. Dumbledore being his usual self was steepling his fingers and looking around the room randomly.

- just so you know I will explain the level two Snape glare, it's from another fic that I had to borrow, so it doesn't belong to me! I'll tell you at the top of the next chapter who it is written by when I update. Thanks again for all your support and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!


End file.
